Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: The cast of FOP turns into anime! How will they react? Complete
1. I'm Hot!

Fairy Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.1- Oh Look! I'm Hot!

One day the cast of Fairly Odd Parents wake up as anime! How will they  
react?

"Gooddddddd morning Timmy!" Cosmo yelled out in happiness, prodding the teenager out of bed with his wand. Timmy yawned, tossing off the covers and scratched his head.

"Oh, morning. How everything?" He asked, pulling on a pink baggy fleece sweater and baggy blue jeans.

"Oh just great...just don't look at your mirror." Cosmo grinned.

"What do you mean? I...AAHHHHH!" Timmy stared at himself in the mirror. He was a totally hot anime teenager! With spiky brown hair and luminous crystal blue eyes to boot!

"Wow! What happened!" He gasped. Cosmo shrugged.

"I don't know." Timmy's eyes flattened as he saw Cosmo.

"Hey, you're a lot more good looking than I am!" He grumbled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Cosmo looked at himself in the mirror. He stood at his full adult size, at six feet tall, with spiky green hair and sexy bashful baby green eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and if Wanda was in the room at the moment, she would've melted from his smile as Cosmo gazed at himself in the mirror. His voice also changed to a sexy velvet purr.

"Oh look! I'm hot!" He said happily.

"...You're about ten times as good-looking as I am!" Timmy complained. His voice had also changed too.

"Eh, so? It's not like I'm going to pick up fairy chicks...I'm already married." Cosmo huffed. He straightened his tie, decided to untie it and unbutton a few buttons of his shirt to show off his pecs for Wanda. Suddenly, a scream came from downstairs. It sounded like Wanda! Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other and bolted downstairs. What was happening?


	2. I'm Gorgeous!

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.2- I'm Gorgeous!  
  
After finding out what happened to each other, Cosmo and Timmy heard Wanda's screams! Did something happen!?  
  
"Don't worry, Wanda! Cosmo's here to save the day!" Cosmo went to go out the door, but smacked his face trying to go through it. "Ow!" Timmy sweatdropped. "Um, you're supposed to open the door, then go through." He pointed out. "Oh yeah! I forgot when I smacked into the door." Cosmo opened the door, and both of them ran through it and went downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
There Wanda was crouching beside the toaster, crying. "Wanda's, what's wrong?" Timmy asked worriedly. "Don't worry Wanda! I'll get rid of that evil toaster!" Cosmo took his wand and smacked it, making it bounce around the room before it collided with his head, knocking him out. "Ow!"  
  
Wanda looked, smiling through her tears. "I'm gorgeous!" She cried happily. "And I'm Cosmo! And we're.your fairy godparents!" The green-haired man jumped up feeling all better, except for a big bandaid on his head. The pink-haired fairy rolled her eyes. "I wonder what happened to us.did you make a wish?" Timmy shook his head. "No, we just woke up like this. Hmmm.what else had changed?" He looked out the window. Everything seemed normal.  
  
"Oh Timmy! Your loving parents are home!" Dad called out. "Guys! Quick! Into the fishbowl!" Timmy's fairy godparents quickly turned into goldfish just as soon as Mom and Dad came barging into the kitchen. They looked.well the same as usual. "How would like to go big giant robot battling at the Dimmsdale Stadium son?" Dad asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but I've got school and such." Timmy explained. "Oh, okay.well while your mom and I are gone, you are the man of the house! Bye Timmy!" With that, Timmy's mom and dad backed out of the garage with their giant robot and started stomping towards the stadium.  
  
At school, Timmy met up with his two best friends. They also changed into good-looking teenagers too. "Well, according to this guide to Japanese animation, 'bishounen' means extremely pretty boys. Or something like that." A.J said. "If we're 'pretty boys', how come we still don't have any girlfriends?" Chester complained, pointing at the group of popular people, plus the really hot girls. "Don't ask me. I just woke up this way." Timmy snorted. Suddenly, Timmy's crush took a look at Timmy and what do you know, fell in love with him.  
  
Little hearts appeared in her eyes, and a strangely, there was rose petals swirling around Timmy, giving a sort of pretty background as the wind blew. A loud muffled boom sounded behind her, with the word love in the back. "Oh! I know who's the lucky guy whose going to go with me to Winter Ball!" She gushed. "And he's absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"Whoa, I'm getting a bit freaked out here." Cosmo commented to Wanda, who both was Timmy's backpack and lunchbag. "I think we're getting buried in these rose petals." "Shut up. I think it's romantic." Wanda huffed. 


	3. Mr Crocker's Evil Plan Of the Day

Fairly OddParents Goes Anime!  
Ch.3- Mr. Crocker's Evil Scheme of The Day  
  
Mr. Crocker thinks of yet another evil plan to reveal that Timmy has fairy godparents, but then he gets help from an obsessive anime otaku, teaming up together. What's going to happen!?  
  
Mr. Crocker growled as he watched Timmy walk up the stairs into the high school with his friends from a bush. Even though Mr. Crocker wasn't teaching them anymore, he still stalked Timmy, trying to prove to the world he had fairy godparents. "Heh heh heh.Timmy might be a teenager, but that still won't stop me from proving that he has.FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He shouted, freaking out like normal.  
  
"Over the years I've been trying to invent something that will not be seen! And after all my hard work, I finally created.this!" Mr. Crocker held up a remote control looking thing into the air. "I call this my fairy spotting thingamajig! Or, FSP!" The weird teacher crawled to the doors of the school, and threw off his disguise, laughing evilly. But something happened. Someone snatched his invention away and smirked.  
  
"You there! How dare you take away the one thing that will make me famous!" Mr. Crocker snarled, pointing at a teenage girl leaning casually against a wall. "Ah, put a sock in it, Mr. Crocker. If you really want to prove that Timmy Turner has fairy godparents, ya gotta team up with me." She had brown hair, and green eyes, and was wearing a belt with what seemed to be Poke' balls on it. "Who are you, first of all?" Mr. Crocker asked. "My name is Mara, and I'm an anime otaku, or some others like to call me, a bishounen trainer."  
  
Mr. Crocker mused in his mind a little before speaking. "Bishounen trainer? You mean you capture insane pretty boys for your own evilness?" He questioned. "You're right on it, slick." Mara grinned evilly. "As I said, team up with me, and we'll both be fulfilling our missions. You get to prove to the world that fairies exist, while I get the prize.THE GORGEOUS FAIRY KNOWN AS COSMO!" Mara jumped up and down, squealing like an obsessed fan girl, which she is. "So what do you say, Crocker?"  
  
The teacher's face split into an evil grin. "You drive a hard bargain, Mara. But I accept." The evil duo shook hands, laughing evilly. They then ran off to plan an extremely evil plan to capture Timmy's fairy godparents, and hope that two heads were better than one. 


	4. Love Is In The Air!

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.4- Love is In the Air!  
  
Romantic hijinks erupt when Timmy finds out that Trixie has the hots for him! Will his dream finally come true, or is he doomed to forever be single with Crocker and Mara on his trail?  
  
"You know, it's really hard to imagine Crocker being as good looking as us." Chester said out of nowhere, getting the agreements of his other two best friends as they sat in Geometry. "Eww, thinking about it gives me the willies." Timmy shivered. "...Uh oh. Crocker's spying on us!" AJ pointed out the window, where Mara and Crocker were sitting in the bushes outside. Crocker is still looked the same, just balding and more determined to snag Timmy's godparents and prove that there was fairies to the world. They both ducked so they wouldn't get spotted, but the three friends had already seen them.  
  
"Who's that hot chick hanging out with that loser?" Chester asked. Timmy shrugged. "Beats me. But she's not as good-looking as Trixie..." At the mention of her name, Timmy's eyes held a look of being in love, and even more flowers appeared, creating a lovey dovey background. Winter Ball was coming, and he was hoping that he'd be able to ask Trixie to the dance.  
  
"What's with all these flowers anyway? Where are they coming from?" AJ asked, looking around for the source. "Beats me. They sure taste good. Like snowballs!" Chester exclaimed, munching on a couple. "Mmm. Sugary goodness." "Weird..." Cosmo commented to himself from under Timmy's desk. Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Mara had smacked Crocker's head with a hammer in disgust.  
  
"Those brats saw us you fool! How are we supposed to get Timmy's fairies if you keep screwing up!? No wonder after ten years you still aren't successful!" Mara said. Crocker rubbed his head and glared at the bishounen trainer. "If I were you, I'd sneak up on Timmy after you've done in his friends with a brick and use this Poke ball to capture those fairies!" Crocker eyed the sphere in Mara's hand. "I thought you only captured pretty boys." He said.  
  
"Well yeah, but having one female fairy won't hurt me." Mara snorted. "Once we get them, I can keep the hunky green fairy, and you can keep the pink fairy to show the world, blah blah blah." She said. "Are you sure they work?" " Yeah, I'm sure." The bell rung, and it was time for lunch. "Look! It's Turner!" Mara pointed out the pink-hatted teen that snuck into an alley behind the cafeteria outside. "Now's our chance!" The two villains snuck behind the school and reached the alley. "Go, Pokeball!"  
  
To her and Crocker's dismay, Timmy wasn't there. "What!? Where did the pink- hatted brat go!?" Crocker demanded. The bishounen trainer snapped her fingers. "Darn! He got away! Next time!" They left, leaving the alley all clear. Luckily they didn't notice two bushes that were the color of green and pink beside them. Timmy sighed in relief as he emerged from them, leaning against the wall. "Whew, that was close. Now some crazy otaku girl's after you, Cosmo!" The green fairy shrugged as he changed back. "She is kind of cute." He said. Wanda reached backwards and whacked his head with mallet that came out of the middle of nowhere. Cosmo winced and glared at his wife, who was now tossing the hammer away and whistling at the sky.  
****************************** Timmy's throat seemed to close as he neared the popular table in the lunchroom. Trixie and her friends were busy gabbing with one another as he finally got close. "Uh, Trixie...w...will you go with me to Winter Ball?" he asked shyly. He put his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers, hoping she'd say yes. Trixie, in the meantime, was crossing her fingers under the table, hoping that he would ask her out. "Wow! Timmy's asking the most popular girl in school!" Chester said in awe. "I don't even have the guts to do that." AJ added. Timmy stood, waiting for the answer. "...Sure, I'll go with you Timmy...I really like you." Trixie said, batting her eyelashes at him. He blushed, grinning like an idiot before he walked away, dazed. "You dawg!" AJ said, exchanging high five's with his friend.  
  
In the meantime, Mara and Crocker heard the whole thing as they were hiding in the lunchroom behind a conveniently placed potted plant. "So, the little brat's got himself a date, eh? Didn't think he had it in him." Crocker said. "Hello? Are you listening to me!?" he demanded. Mara had hearts in her eyes. "Y'know, I actually think Timmy's really good-looking right now. I want him to take me to the dance!" But a glare came over her face.  
  
"But, what about her!? How dare she become between me and my sudden attraction to Turner?!" She then leaped out, pointing her finger dramatically at Timmy's turned back. "Bwahahaha! Give it up, Turner! You're taking me to the dance!" Mara laughed evilly. Timmy turned around, shocked. "What?" Trixie heard that and also turned. "Mara!" She growled. Everyone gasped. The dark-hared girl put her hands on her hips. Mara smirked at her. "Well well, Trixie Tang...nice to see you again. I demand you give up the pretty boy or else I challenge you to a match! Whoever wins, Timmy takes to the dance!"  
  
Trixie glared at the other girl, getting into a fighter's stance. "Over my dead body, Mara!" The other girl also got into a fighter's stance and made some swishy moves in the air with her hands. "Bring it on!" At the same time, both girls leaped into the air Matrix style, and started fighting with their nails and feet. Mara touched the ground and grabbed several plates, flinging them towards Trixie. She flipped backwards and moved in bullet time, avoiding the plates as she twirled. Everyone gasped as Trixie stood back up and flew towards Mara her hands held out Tiger Claw style. They flew into a wall, fists flying as a cloud with lots of limbs flinging around.  
  
"Take this!" Trixie yelled, pulling Mara's hair. "Ouch1 Take that!" Mara slapped Trixie across the face. The cat fight would've gone on if only Principal Waxaplax hadn't interfered. "CROCKER! What is the meaning of this!?" She roared. "You're supposed to be teaching! I'll have your head for this!" She rushed over and pried Mara off of Trixie. "And so is your friend!"  
  
She dragged Mara and Crocker away by their shirts. "It's not over, Trixie! Timmy will be mine, you hear!?" The bishounen trainer called out, shaking her fist at the popular girl. Everyone went back to their normal activities, acting like girls fought like the Matrix people everyday. So war has now officially been declared. Love versus selfishness! Who would win dear Timmy's heart while the whole 'Operation Capture Fairies' is going on!? 


	5. An Otaku's Evil Plan

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.5- A Otaku's Evil Plan  
  
Being the evil anime otaku she is, Mara thinks of a plan to try and capture the two gorgeous bishounen at the same time. So she sneaks to Timmy's house, bringing along something that takes evil to a whole other level...  
  
"Finally! I thought school would never end!" Timmy remarked as he walked home from the bus stop. Cosmo and Wanda accompanied him home, disguised as dogs. Other than being pink and green, who suspected them as fairies? "Ditto, kid. I wanted to make English more exciting, but I don't think bumblebees make good spit balls." Cosmo said. "Naw, you think?" Wanda asked, rolling her eyes. They finally reached home, and as usual, Timmy's dad was inventing something stupid to try and beat Dinkleburg in a contest once again.  
  
"I'm home!" Timmy called out as he opened the door. Timmy's dad popped his head into the living room. "Oh goody! Now you can come and see what I made!" he said, ushering the teen into the kitchen where a small machine was sitting on the counter. "Isn't it amazing?!" Timmy's dad gushed. "Uh, what is it?" Timmy asked. "It's a milk carton opener, of course!" He said. "...Wow, Timmy's dad takes stupidity to a whole other level." Cosmo commented to Wanda. "Looks like you've got competition, sweetie." She smirked. "No I don't!" The green-haired fairy snorted.  
  
"Milk carton opener? Isn't it easier just to open it with your hands?" The teen asked. "Hands? No, no, that's too much work! Here, observe! This will solve all those nasty problems!" Timmy's dad turned on the machine. It beeped, and grabbed a milk carton with one of its hands. It started to open it, but one of its gears fell out and squeezed the carton instead. "Take cover!" Timmy cried. Milk drenched the entire kitchen, including the four people, two of them whom were fairies in disguise.  
  
"Uh...I wonder what I did wrong?" Timmy's dad asked himself, tinkering with the machine as he wiped the liquid off his face. "..." Timmy left the kitchen with a towel on his head. "...Maybe one of those bright colored dogs can help me clean up this mess." Timmy's dad eyed the dogs, but they also left. Meanwhile outside, there stood two familiar villains covered in dirt and holding spoons.  
  
Mara and Crocker managed to dig from the detention room at school and followed Timmy to his house. In one of the bishounen trainer's hands were two guns resembling Vash the Stampede's, only pink. She might've stole it from him and spray painted it. "...And why do you want me to go home and plan another evil plan!?" Crocker demanded. Mara gave him a look. "Your stupid plan didn't work, so I decided to try mine. Just to let you know this has nothing to do with you, so I'll get you when I'm done." Crocker opened his mouth to say something, but the look the trainer gave made the teacher shut it quick.  
  
Crocker spun around on one heel and stomped away, growling under his breath. Mara smirked before she tiptoed to the tree where Timmy's room was next to and proceeded to shimmy up the trunk, guns in hand. They were no ordinary guns either. In the room, the two fairies and their godchild were lounging around lazily until they had something to do. "Your bed's really bouncy! Whee!" The green eyed fairy said, jumping on top of it like some little kid. Seeing a fully-grown adult jumping on a bed looked really weird, yet cute at the same time.  
  
"You're really disturbing me." Timmy said. "Whatever..." Cosmo smirked. Mara, who had now was sitting in the tree, practically drooled as she stared at the handsome green fairy and his good-looking blue-eyed companion talking to each other. "OHMYGODOHYMYGODTHEY'RESOFREAKIN'HOT!" She squealed in with hearts in her eyes. "MUST...HAVE...THEM! But wait! How will I get rid of their annoying female friend!?" And she suddenly got an idea...an extremely evil idea. The bishounen trainer whipped out a small box and filled the gun chambers with little liquid pellets before she put the chambers back in and twirled it. Cocking back the hammers, she carefully aimed where Cosmo and Timmy were. 'Good thing this thing has a silencer.' Mara smirked. *BANG!*  
  
"Ouch! What the!" Timmy and Cosmo winced as something stung them in the back. "What's wrong?" Wanda asked. "I think a bee stung us." Timmy said, rubbing his shoulder. "I didn't think it hurts like this." Cosmo grumbled, rubbing his shoulder blade. Both of the guys didn't realize that the pellets melted and were being rubbed into their skin like lotion. "Anyway, let's all go out! How about watching a movie?" Wanda asked. "... I totally forgot! I have a date with Trixie tonight!" The teen jumped up off the bed. "Oh no you don't...not while I'm around!" Mara growled under her breath outside the window. She took out her cell phone and dialed up Timmy's cell. When you've just started stalking a guy with fairy godparents, you gotta know his phone number as well. *RING!*  
  
"What up? Turner here." Timmy greeted as he picked up his cell phone. "...Trixie? You say you've got a dentist appointment? Oh no, that's cool with me. Anything that makes you more gorgeous, I'm fine with it. Really...okay...sure...love you...bye!" As he hung up, Cosmo started gagging. "That's the most pathetic pickup line I ever heard." He said. "Hey, shut up." Timmy grinned. All three of them started laughing out loud. Outside, Mara grinned evilly as she put away her cell phone. "Phase one, completed...now it's time for phase two...AYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!" Mara let out a war cry as she swung into the open window of Timmy's room.  
  
"Oh no..." Timmy groaned as the green-eyed teenager rolled upwards and got into a battle position, guns aimed at them. She shot at Timmy, but he jumped out of the way. "Hold still, damn you!" She yelled, trying to tranquilize all three of them. Wanda shot magic at Mara, but it bounced off her invisible shield and shot back at Wanda, turning herself into a rock. "Dang it!" She said. Mara proceeded to shoot at Cosmo, but as she pulled the trigger, she realized she was out of pellets. "...Darn! But I'll be back with more ammo! Bye!" She laughed evilly as she bounded out the window. The trainer didn't really want to do anything, just make the lotion pellets work faster. Adrenaline works wonders in people.  
  
"Did she shoot you!?" Wanda asked worriedly as she turned herself back. "Not that I know of." Cosmo shrugged. "But nothing happened." Timmy added. The pink fairy had a concerned look on her face. "Still, I think we all should be aware just in case. Being a former anime otaku myself, I know what Mara is capable of." "Don't worry, Wanda! We'll both look out for each other. Isn't that right?" Cosmo asked, patting Timmy's pink-hatted head. The teen grinned back at him, nodding. "Yep..." The afternoon passed by quickly, and pretty soon it was time for bed. "Goodnight Timmy!" "Goodnight you guys."  
  
********************************************  
  
Wanda yawned as she floated downstairs to grab some water to drink. She also went to fetch her husband from the kitchen. Cosmo had this habit of "sleepwalking"...extremely useful when sneaking past your parents' bedroom to grab a midnight snack. As she reached the last step of the stairs, a giggle caught her ears, snapping her out of her current thoughts. "Eh? Who else is up at this time too?" She pressed her back to the living room wall next to the den, wand glowing menacingly. If it was a robber, then she should be ready. "...Shh! You'll wake up Wanda!" Cosmo's voice whispered from the den. "I can't help it! I like it when you do that!" Timmy's voice giggled quietly. The pink fairy's eyes widened as large as dinner plates.  
  
'What the!?' "It's even better when I use my favorite ice cream. Here, let me lick it off." 'Lick it off!?' Wanda clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard this. 'No way! It can't be!' She thought frantically. "Damn...nobody told me you were good at this, Cosmo." Timmy growled from the den. "I'm a natural, that's what." Cosmo smirked, licking his lips loud enough for Wanda to hear in the quiet night. "...Give me that thing over there please. Obviously you haven't experienced what I can do to you." He said smoothly. 'Nooo! I won't believe it!' The pink fairy flapped her arms around wildly, freaking out. 'Mara must've done something to them! I just know it!'  
  
"...Oh hell no...I can't do that position. What if I you-know what?" Timmy asked. "You can just ask your mom for some new jeans." Cosmo smirked. "Otherwise, stay like that. I don't mind." Wanda clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. 'NO! Never! Not in a million years!' "It makes it easier to position yourself through the hard part of our game you know." "Yeah? You sure?" "Trust me...ready?" "Yeah...oh wait! Don't forget the ice cream." Timmy said. The pink-haired bishoujo tugged at her hair, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. 'MUST...NOT...THINK...SUCH THOUGHTS! ARGH...STOP...IT...NOW!'  
  
Suddenly she heard heavy breathing from the den. "Come on, just a little more! You're almost there! Then you can rest." Cosmo panted. "I can't do it! You're kind of heavy when you're on top!" The teen gasped. "...Fine! Let me try and shift myself...but you can't stop there so keep going." The bishoujo practically beat herself in the head when she heard more grunts and moans. "God, you're such a dominator! Who died and made you king?" Timmy asked. "Just a little more...that's all I ask." The green fairy pouted. "...Okay, fine." The sound of a really loud gasp finally snapped Wanda out of her self-abuse. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She screamed, leaping into the den.  
  
Cosmo and Timmy looked up, giving her looks that could make a bandstand melt. "Will you shut up?! You're going to wake up Mom and Dad!" Cosmo hissed at her. "We're playing Twister, so it doesn't take a genius to know that you don't have to make noise! Geez!" "What did you think we were doing?" Timmy asked, sweatdropping. Wanda face-faulted to the floor. The two of them were indeed playing Twister, and the teenager was trying to reach right hand green, but with their arms and legs wound over each made it pretty hard. "Uh...I..." Wanda turned red. 'Darn! I guess I was wrong...'  
  
"I thought you guys were uh...never mind." "...We don't roll that way." Timmy said dully. "I wasn't thinking that!" The pink fairy whispered furiously, turning redder. "...If you're not doing what I thought you guys were doing, then what's with the ice cream?!" She asked. "I was showing him how I can put ice cream on my nose and lick it off while playing." The green-haired fairy answered. He then put a scoop of chocolate chip on his nose and licked it off expertly with his tongue. "Whoo! Think of all the things you can do with your tongue, Cosmo!" Timmy cheered. Wanda smacked her head with a hammer, trying to get all the nasty thoughts to leak out her brain as she heard that.  
  
'MUST...GET...ALL...EVIL...THOUGHTS...OUT...NOW!!' "Well, do you have to be so...uh...loud?" She asked sheepishly after she managed to clear her mind and throw the hammer away. "Sorry...we'll keep our Twister playing "antics" down!" Cosmo and Timmy cracked up, laughing wildly and quietly as they could at her. "Wanda growled under her breath and stomped away back upstairs. 'Men!' After the fairy godfather and his godchild stopped laughing, they looked at each other. "Man, I thought she would never leave." Timmy gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ditto...now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Cosmo asked, putting an arm around the teen's shoulders. "I think somewhere along the line of a good make-out session on right hand green." "I'm game." Cosmo grinned, pulling the teen in for a kiss. Meanwhile Mara watched the two of them, cackling evilly. "Buahahaha! My evil plan is working! Why crush one of my enemies when I can crush both of them at the same time!?" The bishounen trainer then tiptoed away, but not before falling flat on her face because she tripped. "Ouch! Curse this cheap bush disguise!" She grumbled.  
  
...So what do you think? (Don't hate! I just had to get this idea down! Besides, in anime, ya gotta have your yaoi couples no matter how weird they might be!) Please send me your opinion of this chapter, and any flames will be used to BBQ stuff such as steak. (Mmm, steak... *drools*) Anyway! In the next chapter things goes even stranger for the cast of FOP, as Jorgen Von Strangle takes the time to try and sort this whole thing out...what will happen now?! 


	6. You Wouldn't Want Jorgen Involved

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.6- You Wouldn't Want Jorgen Involved...  
  
When Jorgen Von Strangle finds out about this little mishap on earth, he decides to go down himself and try to turn everything back to normal. But what he didn't count on finding there was Mara, a disgruntled Wanda, and the rapidly growing relationship between Cosmo and Timmy. (Much to their delight and dismay at the same time.)  
  
As the sun hit the blinds and cast sunbeams on the carpeted floor of a certain teen's room, two screams broke the contented silence of the morning. Wanda immediately snapped her eyes open and threw an alarm clock out of the fishbowl. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" She yelled. Hearing no yelps of pain from either of her two companions, she got up and appeared outside the bowl. "...Why aren't you guys saying ouch!?" She said, rubbing her eyes and stretching. As she put down her arms, her eyes bugged open.  
  
"WHAT!?" Cosmo and Timmy were backed away from each other, giving each other looks of utter horror. Only a bed sheet covered both of them up to their waists. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" Timmy yelled, pointing at the green fairy. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRAG ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU!?" Cosmo yelled at the same time, pointing at the teen. They were yanking on the sheet, trying to cover their selves up. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? AND WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED, DAMMIT!?" Wanda finally yelled at them, snapping them out of their shock at finding each other in bed.  
  
"Eep!" They both squeaked at seeing the pink-haired fairy. "Well?!" Wanda demanded. They blushed, and hid their faces in the bed sheet. "I have no clue what happened last night...why don't you ask the naked man next to me!" Timmy yelled at Cosmo. "Shut up you little brat! You were the one who forced me to play Twister on the bed!" The green-haired fairy yelled back. "It's not my fault you took advantage of me!" Timmy snapped back. "I did not! You tempted yourself! I merely just looked away." The green fairy said. "Looked away? Ha!" Something suddenly came over them like a wave, and they blinked in confusion.  
  
"Huh? Why are we fighting like an old married couple?" Cosmo asked, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know...what happened?" Timmy asked. Wanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Just only a stage...don't murder them yet...' In the meantime, Mara blew on her bowl of soup outside. "Good thing they only have anger relapses every few days..." She said, slurping the soup afterwards. The bishounen trainer had camped out in the tree last night to keep an eye on the two guys. She didn't expect them to go that far. 'I know it's all part of my plan.' She was sure of it. If not, oh boy....  
  
Wanda opened her eyes slowly and looked at the two guys standing next to each other. "Okay, let me get this straight. You guys are naked, and you have no clue how you got like that, right?" She asked. "...Er, pretty much." Timmy said, turning red. "But I know that my ass hurts." Cosmo added. "...Anyway, from the looks of it, you two got a little frisky last night, which explains why all your clothes are over there." The pink fairy pointed at the foot of the bed where their clothes were on the floor, surrounded by all sorts of lubricants of different colors and sizes. "...And what is all this!?" She demanded, holding up a tube of edible strawberry gel.  
  
"My my...how did that get there?" Timmy asked nervously, inching his way towards the pile. He picked up the clothes and kicked a pair of fuzzy handcuffs under the bed so Wanda wouldn't see it. "I wish all this stuff was gone." He chuckled nervously, looking at Cosmo. The green-haired bishounen gave him what seemed to be a look of annoyance but made it all disappear. "Later on!" Timmy whispered between clenched teeth as he passed by the fairy, covering himself with pillows as he made his way to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Wanda slumped in a chair, sighing. 'Don't kill them yet, don't kill them yet...' Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room with a large bang. "Oh no!" She said, slapping her forehead in frustration. A large buff fairy wearing army camouflaged clothes stepped out of the smoke carrying a huge wand. "Where is your god kid and puny husband?" Jorgen Von Strangle demanded as usual. "Uh...they're over there, but I suggest not to yell at them just yet." She said. "Why not?" He demanded again.  
  
"They're in the loo right now." "Together!?" Jorgen asked. "Uh, no...what I mean...that is..." Wanda stammered. "This is worse than I thought," The tall fairy said to himself. "Er...what?" She asked in confusion. "The otaku curse. Ever heard of it?" "...I heard a long time ago that it's supposed to be some evil curse...but I feel fine." Wanda said. "...But I don't know about those two." She grumbled, nodding at the bathroom. A wail suddenly sounded from the bathroom. "Look what you did! Now who do you think is going to clean it up, huh!?"  
  
"One, not me, and two, with your tongue." A groan of frustration sounded from the bathroom. "...Fine! But next time you're sleeping on the floor if you make me do that again, Cosmo!" "Fine. Whatever." The two other fairies sweatdropped as the bathroom door opened, and out came Cosmo and Timmy fully dressed. "Oh, hi y'all." The green fairy said, wiping his mouth with a towel. The teen emerged with a totally red face. "...I'm not even going to ask." Jorgen said. "So what brings you here, oh mighty powerful one?' Cosmo asked sarcastically.  
  
"You've been hit with the otaku curse, haven't you?" The larger fairy asked. "Yeah? So?" The green fairy stood almost as tall as Jorgen, if he didn't make himself seem large all the time that is. "Symptoms include things such as an attitude, the urge to hit people with hammers, and...yaoi." "Yaoi? Isn't that where some kind of relationship goes on between two guys or something?" Wanda asked. Jorgen looked at her. "It's contagious here." "Eh? What do you mean?" "...Your puny significant other and pink-hatted earth child..." Jorgen started. "...No way! They don't roll in that direction!" Wanda argued, totally forgetting about what she witnessed earlier. "...Mara did something to them! ...But is there a cure?"  
  
"Mara the bishounen trainer!?" Jorgen asked with a whimper, ignoring what the pink fairy last said. "Huh? How do you know about her?" Wanda asked. The large fairy started sucking on his thumb like a baby. "She's the most evilest person known in Fairy World! She uses her evil anime powers to manipulate people for her evil uses!" "What? I haven't even heard about her when we were in Fairy World!" "...That's because you wasn't around at that time." Jorgen explained. "...Does she have a weakness?" "Weakness!? No, she doesn't! If she is here, I must get away quickly before she catches me with a butterfly net!"  
  
The large fairy jumped up from his crouched position on the floor. He then disappeared into thin air. "Wait! You didn't even tell me how I can help!" Wanda yelled. Seeing that he already disappeared, she shook her fist at the spot where Jorgen vanished. "Darn you! ...Oh well, since he's not going to help us, I guess we're going to have to figure out a cure for all this." Wanda turned around. "So...what do we do now?" Cosmo asked. "We're going to Fairy World and pick up a few supplies." She answered. "Eh? What kind of supplies? Are you going to get more whipped cream? We're all out." "What? No, of course not! Get your own whipped cream!" Wanda snapped.  
  
"And besides, it's your own fault you guys ate it all for dessert!" "...Dessert? What are you talking about?" Timmy asked innocently. "All I know is that it tastes good on Cosmo." Both guys let out a snort before they disappeared into thin air. Wanda thought about they said for a while before a vein popped out on her forehead. "...WHAT!? GET THE HELL BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SECRET TUB OF WHIPPED CREAM! THAT'S ONLY FOR ME, DAMN YOU!" She screamed, following them shortly. The pink fairy was so pissed that she didn't notice the fact that Mara threw a small transmitter on her wings. "Heh heh heh...my evil plan is going well." The bishounen trainer evilly thought. 


	7. Mall Madness

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.7-Mall Madness  
  
When our favorite trio gets to Fairy World, they find out a couple of things they shouldn't know. And when chaos starts up in the mall, what will they do? Fight or run? (Includes several Suikoden cameo appearances!)  
  
Wanda's mouth dropped open as they appeared at the entrance of Fairy World. "Oh hell no..." It seemed that because of the otaku curse, everything suddenly was anime. "Damn...this place is just screaming yaoi and yuri now." Cosmo commented, looking around. "I bet even Juandissimo is somewhere showing off his..." "No, evil thoughts!" Timmy squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his fingers in his ears. He hummed until he was sure Cosmo had shut up. When he unplugged his ears, Cosmo started up again. "...Stupid pretty boy! At least I don't measure myself against every other guy!" Timmy finally whacked Cosmo upside his head.  
  
"Shut up!" After about a few more whacks, the green fairy closed his mouth. "Okay, so now that we're here, let's get the supplies and get out of here. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Timmy said. "Like how?" Wanda asked. "Um...like that." Timmy pointed at a couple of scary looking robots going through the streets. The robots waved little flags with Mara on it. "...The hell!?" Cosmo finally said. "Oh no! Mara must've turned the whole world into anime!" Wanda said. "...Wait, if she did, then she should've taken over Fairy World." "She just influenced it, which is good." Timmy said.  
  
"Bad influence, I say." Cosmo snorted. The trio made their way farther into the town nearby and found a mall. A few familiar fairy-like people were standing at the entrance. One was dressed in all blue, and the other was dressed in red. He was tugging at other's wings. "NO, never! I ain't going in there!" The blue-clad man said, trying his best to get away. "Come on! Shopping is fun, Miklotov!" The red guy said. "You're only saying that because Nanami is in there, Camus!" Miklotov yelled. "Oh, shut up and come with me." Camus said, dragging Miklotov inside the mall.  
  
"...What a couple of weirdoes...over-dressed too." Wanda commented, entering the mall with Cosmo and Timmy. "...Holy crap!" Timmy's mouth dropped open as he surveyed the inside. It was just as large as the Mall of America and even bigger still. It seemed to extend beyond the horizon. "Like it? It's the biggest mall in Fairy World!" Wanda gushed. "Not to mention it's the ONLY mall here." Cosmo said, giving Wanda the evil eye. "She's been shopping here, oh for like the past two decades, and she still hasn't got all she wanted. I'm surprised that our castle hasn't overflowed with all that stuff." He added, ignoring the looks his wife gave him.  
  
"...Oh YEAH!? Well about two of the rooms are filled with only you-know- what." Cosmo's eyes closed. "...I am not hearing this." He said. "You know not everybody can stock up that much and not use it." Wanda smirked. "Er...I'm saving it for emergency?" Cosmo asked. "...Go get your whipped cream before I kill you." Wanda pointed in the mall. "Yes, ma'am." He said meekly. "...What was Wanda talking about?" Timmy asked as they walked. "You wouldn't want to know." Cosmo muttered.  
  
As the duo continued down the halls, they stopped by a store and got their stuff. "I think 3 cans are enough." Timmy said. "...How about one more?" Cosmo asked, tossing in one more whipped cream can into the basket. While they paid for it, the cashier guy looked at them. "Are you having some kind of apple pie party?" he asked. "Pie party? Well, yeah. It's one of those "pie parties." "...! You're sick, Cosmo!" Timmy said, blushing. "What! No I'm not! You're the one who's thinking nasty!" Cosmo shot back, blushing as well. They guy just sweatdropped and put their stuff into a bag. The duo was still arguing when they heard screams outside the store.  
  
Quickly, they ran out with the bags. They saw several fairy shoppers duck out of the way and run as lasers were shot over their heads. "Damn, WATCH OUT! IT'S MALL MADNESS!" Cosmo shouted as he pushed Timmy to the side as a laser narrowly missed them. They saw the robots that were patrolling the halls earlier shooting around. "We have to stop them somehow! Quick! I wish for some kind of weapon to stop them!" Timmy yelled. Cosmo raised his wand and gave Timmy a bazooka gun. "Hey! What gives!?" Miklotov yelled, marching over to them. He snatched away the gun. "That's mine you took, thank you very much!" Timmy blinked, then looked at the green-haired fairy as the black-haired fairy stomped away.  
  
"Did you take that guy's bazooka gun?" he asked. "I was too lazy to get it myself." Cosmo said. Timmy rolled his eyes. "Well, how about a robot- crushing machine?" "That, I can do." The wand glowed, and up came a tank with Timmy's face all over it. "Nice decals." He commented, jumping into the tank. "I aim to satisfy." Cosmo smirked, climbing to the top of it. "Ready to rock and roll?" "You bet." Timmy started up the tank, and drove in the direction of the robots. "Eat lead, you pansies!" They yelled, sending forth rockets and laser beams at them.  
  
The robots shot back, avoiding some of the bullets. A laser beam from them collided into the tank. "Crap! Machine gun's down!" Cosmo yelled from the top. "Cut them into pieces then!" Cosmo obeyed, and extended his wand so that it resembled a lightsaber, only with a star on top. "Die, robots!" Cosmo yelled, flying towards them. The robots try to avoid it, but the green fairy slices through them, and several flashes of his lightsaber later, he touched the ground with his eyes closed in a battle stance very much like Mirai Trunks' when he fought Frieza's men. The robots drop to the ground and explode.  
  
Timmy cheered as he runs up to Cosmo. "Wow! That was so cool! I didn't think you could do that!" The green fairy gave a victory sign. "I might act stupid, but I definitely don't fight stupid." He grinned. Miklotov and his buddy Camus came running up. "Hey dude! Um...something's happened to your wife." They turned. They saw Wanda all stone like as she stares at something in her hand a few feet away. "...Dammit." Cosmo said, smacking his hand to his face in frustration.  
  
"What?" Timmy asked. "I totally forgot to hide my toys when I bought them with the whipped cream." He said. "Toys?" The teen asked with a confused look on his face. The pink fairy hears them and slowly molts off her stone- like shell. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She screamed, showing off what looked to be a chained collar, and a whip. She then took out a hammer out of nowhere and started wielding it around menacingly and chased after her two male companions. "AAAHH!" They screaming, running to avoid her. The trio didn't know someone was watching them from far away. "...What a strange little group." They commented to themselves. 


	8. Catfights And So Much More

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.8-Catfights and So Much More  
  
After the little battle at the Fairy World mall, our trio comes back just in time to meet up with a very pissed off Trixie. Will Timmy be able to explain, or will he forever be single once again?  
  
"TIMOTHY JAY TURNER!!!" Trixie screamed outside Timmy's bedroom window as she walked up the sidewalk. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" Cosmo and Wanda looked guiltily at each other before Timmy reluctantly went downstairs to meet up with his girlfriend. His dad looked up from his cereal bowl with milk and cereal stuck to his face. "Hey, is that your girlfriend that's screaming out your full name like you're in some kind of really big trouble that only your mother and I would usually yell at you for?" He asked. "Yes, dad." Timmy said, rolling his eyes. "Well, good luck!" Just then, Timmy's dad's watch beeped. "Whoops! Late for my scuba-diving expedition! Time sure flies!" He then plunged his head back into the bowl of cereal.  
  
Timmy sighed as he went outside. Trixie stood in the front yard, tapping her foot on the cement and looking very angry. "Will you explain to me why you weren't at our designated place at our designated time!?" She demanded. "Because you said to cancel our date because of a dentist appointment!" Timmy said. "What? I don't have an appointment! That's next week!" Trixie said. "Well that's what you said when we talked on our cell phones!" "I didn't call you at all today! I was waiting for you!" Timmy stopped to think. "...Wait a second...if you didn't call me, then who did?" "MUAHAHAHAHA! I did, of course!" Mara evilly laughed, jumping out of the tree and landing right next to them.  
  
"Mara! So you were the one who called me and said you were Trixie!" Timmy yelled. "That's right! You see, I didn't want you going away when I needed you for my evil plan!" Mara cackled. "What kind of evil plan!?" The teenager demanded. "Why, my plan for taking over the "World" of course!" she cackled evilly again. Trixie looked extremely mad. "How dare you pretend to me and try to break us apart! Take this you boyfriend stealer!" She punched Mara in the face. "Ow!! I'll get you for that!" Mara yelled, kicking the ebony-haired girl in the stomach. Trixie let out a grunt of pain before she recovered and tackled the other girl to the ground.  
  
The two teenage girls rolled around in the grass, screaming and fighting and pulling each other's hair and clothes. Cat yowls could be heard. "Whoa! Catfight!" Chester said as he and AJ appeared out of nowhere. "Ten bucks Trixie's going to win." "Nah, I think that Mara chick will win." AJ said, pointing at Mara. "Guys! Be serious!" Timmy yelled, walking over to them. "You have to help me break them apart before they kill each other!" "But why? This looks like it's a really good fight now." Chester asked.  
  
"Ooh, I think it's getting all the guys hot now." He added, nodding at a bunch of teenage boys that formed a circle around the battling girls. "Did you invite them here!?" Timmy yelled. "Hey, I could use some hard earned cash." The blue-eyed teenager groaned in frustration. "Okay, fine, if you won't help me, I'll do it." Timmy was about stomp to the middle of the circle and pull them apart, but then Mr. Crocker appeared. "What's all this, huh!?" "Ah! It's Crocker!!" The kids screamed, running away. "Dang. Another fabulous cash opportunity wasted." Chester said. "It's okay. I heard that there's these really hot girls selling lemonade. Maybe we can help them." AJ said, cheering up the blonde.  
  
"Really!? Let's go!" Timmy's friends then ran away, much to his despair. "Guys! Wait! I...dang it." Timmy groaned as Crocker leered at him. "So, causing fights now, eh Turner!?" "No! Nothing like that!" he tried to explain. "Oh ho, it's about time your parents found out about this little incident." He laughed evilly. He grabbed Timmy's arm and was about to haul him to his house, but then Principal Waxaplax who was jogging down the sidewalk noticed them. "CROCKER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF DETENTION!?" She screamed. Crocker paled even more than his usual self.  
  
"I...uh...you see...I can explain." He stammered. "...I'm waiting." Waxaplax growled. "...I...you see, we...broke out by digging under the school." Crocker explained quietly. "Crocker! How dare you reveal our secret!!" Mara yelled, bonking him on the head. "AH HA! THAT EXPLAINS WHY THE ENTIRE DENTENTION ROOM COLLAPSED!! YOU AND MISS MARA ARE IN FOR IT NOW!!" Waxaplax then grabbed their ears and started to drag them back to the school. "You'll see Turner! Once we get out of detention, I shall reveal that you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled, freaking out like normal. Mara glared at Timmy, and especially Trixie.  
  
"I'll be back." She said. "Yeah yeah, you keep saying that." Trixie said. They then turned away and started walking away. "...How we go on that date now?" Timmy asked. "Okay." Cosmo and Wanda watched the couple with beaming smiles on their faces from the bedroom window. "Aw, they're so cute together!" Wanda gushed. "Yeah, aren't they? Of course, not as cute as me and Timmy." Cosmo said casually. Wanda whacked him upside the head with a hammer. "Shut up! You're making me have nasty thoughts!" "...I aim to please." He smirked. *WHACK!!* "Owwie!" He whined. 


	9. The Strange And Utterly Poinless Commerc...

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.9- The Strange And Utterly Pointless Commercial Break  
  
When our favorite cast takes a break to lounge around for a bit and to get their sanity back, Timmy and Cosmo are nowhere to be found in the break room. Wanda gets up the nerve and stomach to search for them in the studio, shuddering every so often.  
  
"Okay, and its break time!" The director said, waving at her crew to pause filming. Cosmo and Wanda let out sighs of relief as they walked away from the bedroom studio set to a break room. The green-haired fairy flopped onto a couch and picked up a bottle of water, opening it. "Man, now I know I'm going to have nightmares." Cosmo said, drinking it. Wanda sat next to him, munching on a croissant. "Well I think its funny, sweetie...besides, we agreed with the director that we would do this for fun." She smiled. "...Yeah, sure...not to mention ripping up my reputation while she's doing so!" Cosmo yelled, shaking his fist.  
  
"Quiet...she'll hear you!" Wanda said. "I think that's the point, Wanda." Cosmo muttered. The director stopped by the break room with Timmy. "Hey guys...how are you?" She asked. "Oh we're fine..." The pink-haired fairy elbowed her husband who was making gagging noises from the couch. "...Especially Cosmo." The bishounen put on a fake smile and nodded when actually he was really pissed and planning evil thoughts on how to mutilate the director. "Yep...I'm all cool...not." He muttered under his breath. The director didn't notice and put on a happy grin, facing the others. "Well, since you guys got about a hour to lounge around and do whatever you want, I'll be in my trailer so I'll tell you when it's time, okay?"  
  
Timmy and Wanda nodded, warily watching Cosmo about to stab the director with his pointy end of his wand. "Did you hear me, Cosmo?" The green-eyed hottie stuck his wand behind his back as the director turned. He put on an innocent smile. "Yes, ma'am." He said happily with a hint of sarcasm. "Good! Well, see you all in an hour!" The director left, leaving the cast alone. As soon as the door closed, Cosmo started growling under his breath. "Dammit! Just a few more seconds..." "Just leave the director alone, Cosmo...if you kill her, we can't bring her back to life." Timmy said. "Actually, we can." Wanda said. "That's why they always kill off Kenny on South Park. They always have some crazy plot to bring him back." CRASH!!  
  
"...What the bloody hell?" Cosmo asked. They opened the door and stuck their heads out. A few burly men had accidentally dropped a wall prop, and it shattered on the ground. "You guys! You broke the fourth wall! Now what are we gonna use for the next set!?" Someone else said, shaking his or her head. "Sorry!" The men said. "Oh great..." Cosmo mumbled. "So...what do we do for the next hour?" Timmy asked, closing the door. "I say..." Wanda started. "...Twister?" The green fairy said. "...NO!" His wife screamed, making him cringe. "Okay, fine...don't have fun. I understand." Cosmo said, scooting away from Wanda and sitting next to Timmy, who was sweatdropping at his antics.  
  
"Wanna play Twister?" He asked the teenager. Timmy just slowly scooted away from Cosmo to the other side of the couch. "...Um...no." He said. The green fairy sat with a pout on his face. "Why doesn't anyone want to play with me!?" He wailed. "...Shut up...your whining is giving me a headache." Wanda said, rubbing her temples. "...Fine." Cosmo shut his mouth and glared at the wall next to him. As minutes passed, the silence between all three of them grew to a point where Wanda was about to go insane. "...GAH, I can't stand it anymore! I have to go eat chocolate!" She then ran out, leaving Timmy and Cosmo...alone.  
  
The teenager and his fairy godfather fidgeted nervously as they looked around the room, trying to find something fascinating to try and avoid looking at each other. They weren't very successful, and as soon as they caught the other's gaze, they turned red. "Er...um...nice weather we're having, eh?" Timmy chuckled nervously. "Uh huh..." Cosmo mumbled, trying to cover up his red face. "What kind of insanity do you think the director's going to have for us? I know she's just making this up as we go." At that point the director's voice was heard from outside. "Hey! No I'm not!"  
  
"I don't know...maybe something everyone can enjoy?" Cosmo asked. "And when I mean by that I mean everyone...even little kids." "Hm...I hope so." Timmy said, looking at his shoes. "But then it wouldn't be fun!" The director screamed from outside as she passed by the door and went away. Another moment of silence passed between them. "...We still got 50 minutes left." The teen said, looking at his watch. "...I don't think we can last that long doing nothing." Cosmo said. The teenager nodded in agreement. "You're right...I think I will play Twister with you." "Great...do you want to go first?" he asked, bringing out the game from under the couch.  
  
"Sure...and make it really hard for me to reach." They spread out the mat and started playing. But by the fourth turn, both of them were all tied up with each other's arms and legs. They couldn't move at all. "...When I meant really hard, I didn't mean for us to be all twisted up." Timmy said dully. "Well excuse me YOUR majesty." Cosmo said sarcastically. They tried to move, but it only made it worse. Now they were twisted, and their faces were really close to each other's. "...Can you please move your face away from mine?" Timmy asked. The green fairy growled. "If you would just unwrap your legs from mine, I'll be able to!"  
  
Timmy growled back at him. "Hey! You're the one who is on top of me! I'm in crab walk position!" "Shut up! Then you shouldn't have moved to left foot green!" Cosmo said. "..." They stared at each other, studying one another. "...What's the point of arguing over some stupid game?" Timmy asked. "...It's stupid!" The green fairy shrugged his shoulders, or at least tried to. "Yeah, you're right..." Another awkward silence fell between them for a few seconds. "...Aw screw it..." They collapsed onto the Twister mat and started kissing.  
  
Wnada sighed in pleasure as she walked back to the room, munching on a bar of chocolate she got from a vending machine down the hall. It took her several tries of counting to ten before she finally whipped out her wand and started beating up the machine because her candy got stuck. So now she was happy, and everyone else in the studio was safe from her wrath. She opened the break room door, and her mouth dropped open at what she saw. The room was empty, just only a Twister mat on the floor. "...Oh crap...I left them alone." She groaned, slapping her face in frustration. She stuck the rest of the chocolate in her mouth and stomped down the hall.  
  
"Cosmo! Timmy! Where the hell are you two!?" She yelled, searching the studio rooms. The studio crew slowly inched away from the angry pink fairy as she passed by them. "...Does anyone know where those two are!?" She finally screamed. Not getting an answer, she stomped towards the other side of the studio, just missing Cosmo and Timmy as they quietly emerged from the laundry room with messy hair and clothes half sagging off their shoulders, kissing passionately against the wall. "...You are good." Timmy said as he finally pulled away. "I didn't think I'd get pleasure from pain." Cosmo winked. "Let's just say you won't be sitting down for a while. I know that I won't...you made my ass hurt like hell."  
  
They leaned in again, when Wanda spotted them about a half-turn away from her original spot. She screamed, and charged at them in anger. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WHILE I WAS GONE!?" "...Um...uh...laundry?" The bishounen looked at each other and nodded. "Run away!" The two guys ran off before Wanda could catch them. As they ran through the halls, the director emerged from her trailer and they ran into each other. "Ouch! What the!?" Cosmo grabbed the director and dragged her into the closest room. Which happened to be the janitor's closet. "What are you doing you guys!? And why are your clothes halfway off?!" She demanded, prying the fairy's hand from off her mouth.  
  
"...Shh...we're hiding from Wanda." He said. "Hiding? What did you guys do now?" "...They disappeared and did something in the laundry room!" Wanda yelled, opening up the closet. Cosmo and Timmy let out yelps of fear and tried to back away. "What!?" The director demanded. "...Nothing." Timmy said, nudging Cosmo who also nodded. "Wanda's just kind of overreacting right now. She thinks we did something, but we didn't. She ate too much chocolate, and it's doing the talking." "Too much!? I only had a bite! And I know you weren't doing laundry in there!" She yelled. "See what I mean?" Cosmo asked. Wanda had a sour look on her face as she looked at him. "...You're sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
"...You guys aren't making any sense at all...." The director sighed, walked out of the closet. "Anyway, show's gonna start in ten minutes...so you can solve your problems later...don't be late now." "...Oh I know I won't...but I don't know about these two..." Wanda said, eyeing them evilly. "Uh oh..." Sounds of pummeling and yelps of pain could be heard from every side of the studio as Wanda beat the crap out of them with her extra large mallet.  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R! In the next chapter, when Timmy and Trixie are out on their date, our favorite alien Mark Chang from Yugopotamia drops by for a visit! Will he ever get Vicky to go with him? Will Crocker and Mara get out of detention without actually getting caught by Waxaplax this time? And are Cosmo and Timmy going to go all the way in their really strange relationship? All these questions answered and more, on Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime! Whee! 


	10. The Return of the Evil GigglePies

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.10- The Return of The Evil Giggle-Pies  
  
During Timmy and Trixie's date at the Dimmsdale aquarium, Mark Chang returns for help once again as the evil Giggle-pies return to Yugopotamia to wreak even more havoc on the poor defenseless Yugopotamians. This time they're stronger and more evil. Can Timmy save the planet once again?  
  
Mark Chang grew bored as he walked around the Yugopotamian palace. It had been six years since he had saw Vicky. He looked at the picture of his love and perked up. "Well, it should be time for me to pick up my evil Earth babe once again." He started to press a button on his suit, but then his parents called him before he could. "Mark! Breakfast!" Mark quickly ran towards the palace. At least he should eat before he left for Earth. "Hello Mother, hello Father. What disgusting thing have you made on this hideously ugly Yugopotamian morning?" He greeted as he sat at the breakfast table.  
  
"Why, something that is not Invader O's this time." The queen said, bringing out another box of cereal. "Asteroid Flakes? All right, my favorite!" Mark said happily. As the cereal was poured into his bowl, something came out. "...OH NO!!!" Mark and his parents started screaming and running around the table as a Giggle-Pie started laughing evilly. Screams could be heard from every other house on the planet as other Yugopotamians found the evil bunnies.  
  
The evil Giggle-Pies laughed and danced around Mark back in the palace. "We want to play with you! I hope we don't give you the loop!" Mark screamed and ran into his spaceship that was randomly placed before the evil Giggle- Pies could get him. "Oh no! They have like, returned to wreak havoc on my planet again! I must get the greatest warrior in the universe to help once again!" With that said, he started up the engine, and quickly flew towards planet Earth.  
  
In the meantime, Timmy and Trixie were on their date at the Dimmsdale aquarium. "Oh, how cute!" Trixie gushed as she watched several rainbow fish swim by her in the tank. Timmy smiled, holding her close as they watched the fish. "Where did you learn how to fight, Trixie?" He asked, remembering the catfight outside his house. "Oh, here and there." She said. "Really? Wow! Maybe you can teach me something?" He asked. Trixie laughed. "Well of course! I have nothing to do over the weekend anyway." "Oh Trixie..." Timmy sighed as hearts appeared in his eyes. "Hee hee...Timmy..." They were about to lean in and kiss, but the suddenly, a spaceship crashed into the roof.  
  
"Hey, what's up dude!?" Mark greeted as he came out of his spaceship. "Mark!? What are you doing here?" Timmy asked, his mouth dropping open. "Well, as usual I would ask for Vicky, but right now I've got a big problem, Great Warrior!" He said. "Eh? Like what?" "...The evil Giggle-Pies have returned!" Mark said in fear. "What!? But I thought we got rid of all those!" Timmy said. "Well we did, but more have appeared, and this time they're not made out of delicious manure!" "...If they're not, then how are we gonna defeat them this time!?" Timmy asked. "I think we should go to Yugopotamia and find out." Wanda suggested. "I'll say! If they're not made of manure, then I think they should be edible." Cosmo said, earning a whack to the head with a mallet.  
  
"Timmy, what's going on? Who's that weird guy in the alien costume?" Trixie asked. "He's my friend Mark Chang from Yugo...I mean Europe." Timmy explained. "Really? What's France like, Mark?" She asked. "Er...like I don't know...evil?" Mark suggested. "...Hm...I always knew those French people were kind of self-centered...oh well! So are you taking my boyfriend and his randomly appeared pink and green dogs with you to France?" "Er...yeah...sure." "Take me with you then!" She smiled. "I can't." Mark said. "Why not?" She demanded. "Er...um..." Timmy nudged mark in the gut and nodded towards his watch. "...Oh yeah!"  
  
Mark quickly took out a spray can and sprayed it in Trixie's face. She immediately fell asleep with Timmy catching her in his arms. "Don't worry, she'll wake up in a few hours. In the meantime you should like, be getting her home so she'll think this is all a dream, and like, other stuff that you humans do." Mark said. Timmy nodded, and turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish Trixie would appear at home sleeping on the porch swing." Cosmo and Wanda's wands glowed, and the girl disappeared. They then waved their wands over Timmy, and he changed into his Crash Nebula suit.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Mark?" Timmy asked. "Oh yeah, I will..." he said. But suddenly Vicky came along, and Mark's face broke into a grin. "...Later, dude!" he then ran after Vicky. The trio shrugged, and they got into the spaceship provided for them, and blasted off. Within a few minutes they landed on Yugopotamia, and they cautiously walked out. "Stay on guard you guys." Timmy ordered. "Who knows what evilness appears this time." They walked through the seemingly endless fluffy land with their eyes peeled open for anything suspicious.  
  
"...Weird..." Cosmo muttered. "What?" Timmy asked. "I had this sudden urge to grab your ass every time my eyes lay on you in that costume." Feeling his face turn hot again, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it! There it goes again..." "Shh! Someone's coming!" Wanda whispered, and they ducked behind a heart-shaped rock. Small units of Giggle-Pies holding ray guns were herding along a group of Yugopotamians towards the palace. "Oh great...not those little bastards again..." Cosmo muttered. "Why won't they die!?" They watched as they entered the palace, and seeing that nobody was around, sneaked their way towards it. The trio was almost home free when suddenly a Giggle- Pie saw them and raised the alarm.  
  
Immediately the evil aliens surrounded them. "Aw crap..." Timmy grumbled as he held his hands up. "Well here they are, the heroes from last time!" Tinky (or whatever his name was) smirked. "With our powers to manipulate victims with our uber-cuteness, we'll take over your minds for our evil plans! Muahahahahaha!" "Oh ho...now you're just looking for an ass kicking now." Cosmo said. "...Y'all are just off rhyming there." Timmy said. "Be quiet, human! Prepare to feel the power of evil!" They then opened their eyes and started staring at them. "No! Must...not...look!" The teen cringed. A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. Timmy opened his eyes with a confused look on his face.  
  
Cosmo smirked as he stood over the Giggle-Pies. "Blast! Why isn't our uber- cuteness affecting you!?" The Giggle-Pies demanded as they glared at him. "...I'd have to say that since I'm more cuter than all of you little freaks put together, it doesn't affect me at all." He said. The Giggle-Pies growled and turned into evil red monsters before they returned to normal. "Fine, then we'll just have to kill you and your companions too, won't we?" They asked. "Bring it on!" Cosmo laughed. "Glad to!" All of them whipped out a bazooka gun and aimed it at the fairy with evil smirks on their faces. Cosmo stopped laughing and paled as found himself staring down several barrels. "Oh crap..."  
  
"RUN!!" Timmy yelled, and the trio ran for their lives as the evil bunnies started shooting missiles at them. They screamed in horror but managed to dive behind another heart-shaped rock and avoid a missile. "Come out, come out, we want to play! Please don't rude we have all day!" The Giggle-Pies giggled dementedly as they looked around. "NOW they start rhyming!?" Wanda demanded. "...Why aren't they made out of manure anymore!?" Timmy asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Cosmo said. Suddenly, the Giggle-Pies found them, grinning evilly. The trio screamed once again before they ran once again.  
  
Wanda found a good hiding place but couldn't find Cosmo or Timmy. "Where are you guys!?" She yelled. It seemed that Timmy and Cosmo had tripped over one another while running and was sprawled on top of each other as they hit the ground. "Ow! Your big feet got in my way!" Timmy grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Hey! You're the one who didn't watch out for that rock!" Cosmo retorted from under him. The evil bunnies stopped and cringed as they saw them. "Eh?" Wanda said, noticing it. "They've never done that before..." And with a few quick calculations, she figured out what their weakness was.  
  
"Cosmo! Timmy! Even though I'm going to have nightmares after this, I want you to..." Wanda let out a deep breath and cringed a bit. "...Kiss and fondle each other!" "...What did you say? We can't hear you over the growling and drooling of the monsters who are about to kill us!" They yelled. Wanda face- faulted and popped her head over the rock. "SCREW EACH OTHER UNTIL THEIR HEADS EXPLODE, DAMN YOU! THERE! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU DEAF PEOPLE!?" She yelled. Cosmo and Timmy looked at each other and shrugged. "Ah, what the hell..." The Giggle-Pies screamed and covered their eyes as Cosmo and Timmy started kissing. "NOOO!! EVIL!"  
  
The two bishounen rolled their eyes and kissed deeper, letting their tongues dance in each other's mouth. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut and plugged her ears as she started hearing a few moans coming from her companions. "LALALALALALALALALA! I can't hear anything!" She sang, and turned around so the evilness wouldn't get to her either. Cosmo sat up and managed to get the upper hand as he pushed Timmy down on his back. The Giggle-Pies' started paling before some of them passed out. The teen groaned slowly as the older bishounen moved his lips and started kissing his neck. "He's got pretty skin...doesn't he?" He whispered, causing them to freak out.  
  
He looked down in surprise as he saw the teen's hand snapped up and gripped his thigh, then slid up. "Don't even think about it!" Cosmo smirked, slapping the offending hand away with a chuckle. "At least not yet anyway." Wanda started humming louder in case things got a bit more...steamy. "NO!!! STOP IT NOW!!" The Giggle-Pies screamed once again. "Stop what?" Cosmo asked, lifting up the teen's shirt. "This?" "YES!!!" "...Did you say keep going? Okay!" The green fairy moved his head down and started teasing Timmy's chest with his tongue. "Ooh...he tastes good." Cosmo snickered, giving the aliens an evil look. More Giggle-Pies passed out, and some just looked plain sick.  
  
"...More..." Timmy moaned, lifting himself on his elbows before the green- haired man shoved him back on the ground. "Ah ah...I still have lots more to do to corrupt these little freaks." He purred, running his hands all over his body. Timmy's cheeks had flushed until he suddenly sat up and grabbed Cosmo by his necktie. "Just shut up and kiss me!" He growled, crushing his lips to his. "Right...whatever." As quickly as they could they threw off their shirts, grinding their bodies against each other's and moaning in pleasure. The Giggle-Pies screamed once again before their heads finally got screwed up. At the same time all their heads exploded, causing an explosion to fling all three of them in the direction of the palace screaming.  
  
The king and queen looked shocked to see Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda crash through the place roof and landing at their feet...err...tentacles really. Timmy jumped up and dramatically pointed a finger into the air. "Have no fear! The greatest warrior in the universe is here!" he sang. "Oh no! They've gotten to you too! The universe is doomed!" The king wailed. "What? No, of course not! I just..." The teen started before Cosmo took a shovel and whacked Timmy in the head. "No! We...have...to...get...the...rhyming...out!" He said, whacking him with every word. "...NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME YOU ASS!" Timmy yelled, knocking the fairy into the stratosphere.  
  
"Did you defeat them?" The queen asked from behind her husband. "Er, yeah...pretty much." Wanda said. "But how? They weren't made out of manure this time!" She cried. "We found other ways." The pink fairy said, slightly wincing at the thought. "Oh, can we know the secret in case they return?" The king asked. "Er..." Timmy finished for Wanda as he said, "Yaoi is their weakness...so make a shield out of doujinshi to put up around whenever there is danger." "Really? Wow...I never thought of that." The Yugopotamian king said. He turned back to the teenager with a big smile on his face. "...In helping us defeat the threat great warrior Timmy Turner, you shall now be named honorary Yugopotamian!" The aliens cheered and clapped, but suddenly they heard a rumbling under them.  
  
"What the!?" Before they knew it, a big gigantic Giggle-Pie burst through the floor dramatically and roared over them. "COME PLAY WITH ME!" Everyone screamed and ran for cover except for Timmy and Wanda. "They have a gigantic one!?" He asked. "Looks like it..." she murmured. The teen looked around and realized Cosmo still hadn't come back from his trip in the atmosphere. "Damn...of all times to do that." He groaned. The huge Giggle-Pie started destroying things very much like an oozaru on Dragonball Z, but its laser breath was flower power. "What do we do if Cosmo isn't here!?" Wanda saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked towards the direction of the evil alien. "Nothing..." Timmy also looked, and saw Cosmo making faces at it.  
  
"...He only does that when he feels it's been around long enough." Wanda explained as the monster got angry and tried to crush the annoying fairy flying around him. "Hey you big pile of crap!" Cosmo yelled at it. "If you're all so high and mighty, then come get me...right here!" He started smacking his ass just like Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo. "...And now I suggest closing your eyes...there's going to be a dramatic explosion..." Timmy did as he was told, and like she said, there was a dramatic explosion. As it passed it a few minutes, everyone opened their eyes and cheered as big piles of manure started raining out of the Giggle-Pie. Cosmo gave a victory sign as he flew towards his wife and god kid. "What did you do?" They asked. "Oh nothing..." he shrugged.  
  
"What?! But you must've did something to destroy it!" They said. "Nope...it just exploded on its own. But I was thinking of mooning it just for kicks...does that count?" He asked. "..." Wanda and Timmy didn't say anything but bonked Cosmo on the head. "OW! That hurts!" He whined.  
  
Hey, so what did you think? Evil, huh? Well, seeing as how successful FOPGA is, I decided to make a Danny Phantom/ FOP crossover spin-off called 'The Bishounen Ghost Boy' and another Fairly Odd Parents spin-off called 'When Cosmo Gets Drunk', and they're coming soon! So make sure to watch out for it! 


	11. The Fairy Flu Rides Again

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.11-The Fairy Flu Rides Again  
  
When Cosmo gets the fairy flu once again, it's up to Wanda and Timmy to nurse him back to health...that is if Mara doesn't try to interfere with her "way" of making him feel better...poor guy...  
  
"Wow...107.7 degrees..." Wanda said as she looked at the thermometer. COUGH HACK COUGH... '...Uhhh...I can't believe I got the fairy flu again...' Cosmo groaned as he lay in his bed with a cold towel on his head. "...I can't believe you got the fairy flu again!" Wanda said, shaking her head as she shook the thermometer before putting it back in his mouth. 'Leave it to Wanda to point out the obvious.' Cosmo thought, rolling his eyes. ACHOO "It's not my fault...it's my blasted immune system that forgot to build up a...what do you call it?" "Antibiotic?" She asked. "...Whatever." Timmy dropped by with a tray of chicken soup. "Hey, what's up? Feeling any better?"  
  
Cosmo once again rolled his eyes. "Um, no...?" he asked sarcastically. Timmy just put on an apologizing grin and set the tray down on a nearby table. "How did you get the fairy flu again anyhow? I thought once fairies get them, they're immune to it." "That's the question..." Wanda said, replacing the warm washcloth with a new one. "Somehow I think Cosmo got a different version of the fairy flu...one that everyone has had except him." "Geez! Does he always gets everything last?" Timmy asked. Cosmo growled at the teen. "Hey! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!"  
  
"Ha ha...right..." Timmy said. Cosmo slowly sat up and took the bowl of chicken noodle soup, careful not to burn his hands. "So, what are you guys going to do while I'm sick in bed?" he asked, blowing the soup before eating. "Eh, I suppose we'd take care of you until you get better." Wanda said. "Great! It's nice to have two servants obeying my every whim...er, I mean...friends...who...take...care...of me..." he said meekly. The pink-haired bishoujo glared at her husband and whacked him across the head, making him plop his face in his soup. "GAH!!! IT BURNS!!" Cosmo screamed, yanking his head up and grabbing the cold washcloth to cool his face down. He accidentally knocked his bowl over, causing the rest of the soup then drop in his lap, making him scream even more.  
  
"AHHH IT BURNS AGAIN!!!" Timmy could not help but smirk as Wanda grinned at him, covering her laughs with the best of her ability. Eventually they couldn't hold back their laughter as the green haired man winced and whimpered, bending over with his forehead touching the bed. "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" COUGH "...That wasn't funny!" Cosmo yelled with the washcloth still on his face. "You've could've damaged my good looks and other such things!!" "Really now? Has Wandissimo's ego starting to rub off on you ever since you changed into him?" She asked. "...No way! Don't you dare compare me to that freak." He snorted. All three of them started laughing at the same time, unaware that someone was watching through the window once again.  
  
"So I guess I can't do any magic until I'm better." Cosmo said, eyeing his wand that lay on the table beside the bed. "Yeah...who knows what you might conjure up." Timmy smirked. "...Blasted doujinshi..." Cosmo muttered to himself. "Eh?" Wanda asked. "Er...nothing." He quickly said, hiding his face under the covers. SNIFF "It's a joke that Timmy and I know." "Huh...how come I never hear any?" The pink-haired fairy complained. "Er...it's a guy thing?" Timmy asked. "...Eh, good enough for me." Wanda said, magically making two ice packs appear and giving them to Timmy. "I'm really hot, so thanks a lot." "You're welcome." The teen said.  
  
"...Cosmo blushed as Timmy gave him an ice pack to ease the pain in his lap, and one for his forehead. It was a good thing he didn't get badly burned down there...or they wouldn't be able to...well, do you know what...MUAHAHAHA!!" Mara laughed evilly as she got out of detention and managed to teleport to Timmy's house once again using a trusty gadget she stole from Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe. "And the best part is that I PLANNED lots of things I can do to get Wanda out of the way and have Cosmo all to myself! Muahaha!" Mara proceeded to break into the house, but as she shimmied up he tree trunk once again, she overheard Cosmo had the fairy flu and an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Hmm...so my green-haired boy toy is sick, eh? This can work well to my advantage..."  
  
In the meantime, Wanda and Timmy decided to let Cosmo rest and hopefully nothing magically insane would happen in a room by himself. "...I'll get you more soup Cosmo, since you did spill it all over yourself." Wanda said, taking the bowl and walking out of the room. Timmy nodded. "Hey, I think I have a book you'll enjoy...let me go get it." The teen then left the room, and the green-haired fairy sighed in relief. "Finally, peace..." He closed his eyes as he aid back in bed. He dozed off for quite a bit, but he didn't sleep that much when he heard something. Cosmo slowly opened his eyes to see...Mara standing in front of him!? "...What the hell!?" He gasped in horror. The trainer put on a seductive smile, slowly running her hands over his legs.  
  
"Oh, poor Cosmo...I heard you've got a cold." "...Mara, can't you go rape someone else? I'm sick, and I don't feel like yelling at you." He said weakly. "Nonsense my dear boy...it's fun to spend time with someone, especially if you're sick like this." Cosmo turned red as Mara undid her blouse and crawled into his bed, trying to get on top of him. "So don't worry, I know how to make it go away...let me tuck you in and keep you warm...." She smiled, her chest shaking while she did so. The green-haired man turned redder as she pressed her chest against his bare back. "GAH! Get off of me!" He screamed, struggling to get away from her.  
  
"NO! Not until you're all better!" Mara growled, grabbing his pajama shirt to pull him back into bed with her. She wrestled Cosmo onto his back and tried to take off his boxers, but he slapped her hands away. "NO! Stop!" He screeched, crawling out of her grasp but falling out of bed and onto the floor. Mara pounced on top of the bishounen. "Cosmo honey...I made some more soup, so I hope that you...what the!?" Wanda walked into the bedroom with a bowl in her hands. She stopped dead in the doorway as she saw Mara on top of Cosmo.  
  
"Listen, I can explain...it's not what it looks like." The green-haired fairy said. "Oh yes it is...don't be so modest, Cosmo..." Mara smirked, wrapping her arms around him. "You said you wanted me to help you get better by stripping and getting on top of you." "...I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU LIAR!!" he yelled, trying to pull her off him. "Hush you...you'll get an even worse headache if you scream like that." She crooned, rubbing his chest with her hands. "...God, I have such a headache right now." Cosmo groaned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Wanda watched this scene with rage apparent in her eyes. Putting the tray to the side, she calmly put on a smile and walked towards them.  
  
"So Mara...you want to help us nurse Cosmo back to health too?" She asked sweetly. The evil teenage girl smiled up at her. "Yes I do...I decided to kind of lay off my evil world domination thing until Cosmo-chan gets better." '...HA! MY ASS YOU WILL!' Wanda thought. "...Would you like a condom then?" Cosmo's eyes widened. "What the hell are you saying, Wanda!? Are you letting her molest me when I'm sick!?" The pink fairy looked down at him and winked. "Why not? I heard that it makes the flu go away." Cosmo stared at her, not really getting what she was trying to do.  
  
"...No it doesn't! It just makes me even more sick because I'm being seduced by a crazy teenage girl when I'm supposed to be left alone!" He yelled. Mara put on a really big grin. "Since I'm going to make love to Cosmo, can you leave us alone then?" She asked, putting down her defenses. The pink fairy smiled fakely as she looked at the evil trainer. "Why yes of course...NOT!!" Wanda took this as an opportunity to boot her off of Cosmo and into the atmosphere. "I'll be back!" She yelled as she disappeared into the air with a ding. The green-haired man sighed in relief. "It's about time...I thought I'd die."  
  
"...I still have a book I wanted to read to you." Timmy said as he entered the room with a novel in his hands. He looked at a totally red faced Cosmo and an annoyed Wanda. "Er, did something happen when I was gone?" "YEAH! I ALMOST HAD ORAL SEX FORCED ON ME BY MARA!!" Cosmo yelled. "...Oh...I see." Timmy paled.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So what did y'all think? Evil, huh? Well in the next chapter, a familiar character will make a cameo appearance! And yes, someone did request it... so please R&R! Thanks! 


	12. Of Boxers And Rice Pt1

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.12- Of Boxers And Rice Pt.1  
  
In the next couple of chapters, Timmy chooses to do a school report on swords, and who knows them better than the hottest character in Dragonball Z? Little does Timmy, Cosmo, or Wanda know the little secret he is keeping from them... What, did I spoil it for you people? Oh come on! If you guys don't visit the website 'Boxers and Rice: The Tale of Two Princes', then you don't deserve a surprise!  
  
Cosmo hovered over Timmy's shoulder as he watched him fretting over a book. "...Stupid...not good enough..." He muttered to himself. "What's wrong?" The green-haired bishounen asked. Timmy looked up. "I'm doing a report on swords, but none of these are cool-looking enough to put on a poster board! I want something that's kick-ass tight." Wanda came into the room carrying a book in her hand. "Why not wish for a sword that someone is famous for using?" She asked. "Yeah! That's so cool! Good thing I thought of it!" Cosmo said proudly. Wanda rolled her eyes. "Eh, who cares? You're just not the same after yesterday, huh?"  
  
Cosmo cringed at the thought of it. "Stop...must...not...think...of...evil..." His eyes snapped open as the 'evil' slipped into his mind. "GAH!! THE EVIL'S POISONING ME!!!" He ran around screaming and clutching his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Wanda and Timmy sweatdropped as they watched the older boy run around before he ran smack into a randomly placed china cabinet in the middle of the room. Cosmo fell onto his back with swirls in his eyes. "Ooh...look at all the pretty lights." Timmy looked at Wanda, figuring that she'll be able to handle it.  
  
"I wish that I could interview the best swordsman in the universe for my school report!" Timmy said. The wand glowed, and a familiar figure popped into the middle of the room. Himura Kenshin blinked, looking around. "Eh?" Cosmo managed to recover miraculously, and he sat up. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Well, my name is Himura Kenshin that it is." Kenshin said politely, bowing to Cosmo. "...Timmy, did you wish for this Yoda wanna-be?" The green-eyed boy asked in annoyance. "Um, yes?" "...Geez, you picked a really annoying guy because I really hate the way he talks like Yoda for some reason. Here, let me get rid of him for you!" "Um, what?" Kenshin asked. "With a swish of his wand, Cosmo returned Kenshin back to his world.  
  
"COSMO!!! I needed him!" Timmy yelled. "He doesn't talk like Yoda! All he says is, 'that I am', or 'that it is'!" "...Well that's annoying too." Cosmo said as an afterthought.  
  
Timmy had to take a deep breath to keep himself from choking his godfather. "Okay, fine...I wish for the best swordsman in the universe that does not talk like Yoda!" The wands glowed again, and this time that samurai lady from Outlaw Star appeared. "...What the bloody hell?" She asked. "...Oh crap...she looks like she's gonna cut someone's head off." Cosmo mumbled. "...I asked for a swordsman, not a swordswoman." Wanda glared at her godchild. "Hey! Don't be sexist! Women can be samurai too!" Timmy rolled his eyes. "Fine! I wish that I can interview the best swords person in the universe that does not talk like Yoda nor try to kill anyone!" Cosmo was about to let out a squeal, as the swordswoman was about to swing her bokken at him, but then she disappeared and this time, it was someone kind and gentle.  
  
"Come on, Makoto-chan!" Cosmo prayed as he crossed his fingers for luck. His wife and godchild looked at him funny. "...Um Cosmo, you do know she's a Sailor Scout, not a swordsperson?" Wanda asked. "...Yes, but I was hoping you would hear my prayers..." he mumbled. "Besides, she wears green! Does that count?" "...For what?" They asked. "...Dammit I don't know what I was even talking about in the first place!" Cosmo said. "Makoto-chan can help me with my amnesia! Send her here!" "...No." "I just wanted to see Makoto...I mean, come on! You know! Tall, good-looking antenna girl...gorgeous green eyes!" He wailed. He started crying and wailing about how much he wanted to see Makoto for about 5 straight minutes. "Ahem." Wanda cleared her throat in annoyance. "...A bit too much randomness?" Cosmo asked. "Eh, just a tad." Wanda said, moving her hand in a so-so gesture.  
  
"Anyway, let's just get this thing over with." Timmy said. The wands glowed, and a very familiar figure popped up. "What the!? Where am I?" Mirai Trunks asked in confusion as he appeared in the middle of the room. The pink fairy saw him and tried to control herself, but it just wasn't happening. Wanda let out a scream of happiness. "AHHH! OH MY GOD IT'S MIRAI TRUNKS!!!" Cosmo rolled his eyes as he saw his wife's eyes form hearts. "Here we go again." He said dully. Wanda let out another scream of joy and flung herself at Mirai, glomping onto his leg. "AAHHHH!! OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL SO FREAKIN' HOT!!! I L LOVE YOU!!!" Mirai Trunks sweatdropped and tried to pry the obsessive pink-haired fairy off of him using a crowbar. Wanda kept screaming about how much she always wanted to meet him.  
  
"...And I thought you said you wasn't an anime otaku." Timmy said. "What are you talking about!? I never said anything about not being one! I said I used to be one!" "And I'm guessing Mirai Trunks here was your favorite all time bishounen when you was a teenager?" he asked. "Yep! I got everything from soda cans to doujinshi! My room has purple walls and carpet, and I even put a shrine of him in the bathroom!" Wanda said proudly. Cosmo blinked. "So that's why everything was purple when I first saw your bathroom years ago when I visited your parents' house! I thought I drank too much grape juice and seeing it!" "...Okay, I am now officially creeped out by your obsessiveness." The teen said. "Thanks!" Wanda said. The two...no, three bishounen looked at her."...I mean, hey! Was that sarcasm?"  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. "You do realize that you're thousands of years older than him?" "...Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!" Wanda yelled, still hanging onto to Trunks, whose face was now turning blue because she was squeezing him too tight. Cosmo turned pink in the face as he watched this whole thing. "HEY! He's wearing spandex!!" Wanda stared at him. "Yeah, so?" She asked. "Um...he's got bulging muscles...a um...freakishly large you-know-what showing, he's really powerful...good- looking blue eyes..." "...Your point?" "Um...HE'S GOT LONG FRUITY HAIR AND THAT HE'S OBSESSIVE WITH HIS DEAD MASTER!!! WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU!?" Cosmo yelled.  
  
"He's my baby!" Wanda cried, smothering him with kisses. Cosmo face-faulted onto the ground, his feet twitching in mid air. "THAT MEANS HE'S YAOI, WANDA!! AREN'T YOU WIERDED OUT BY IT!?" The green-haired bishounen yelled as he towered over both of them. "Um, no. All of us fan girls assume that and go along with it." Wanda said. "...IS THAT OTAKU CURSE WORKING ITS WAY INTO YOU!?" "...No...I was always like this ever since I became a fan of Dragonball Z. It just lays dormant." The pink-haired bishoujo sniffed. "And why did you point out that Trunkie-poo was freakishly large? Why were you even looking?" She asked. Cosmo turned red. "I...I was not! It was just there, poking like a damn coconut through his spandex! Look at it!" Wanda started to look down, but Cosmo slapped a hand over her eyes. "...Never mind!" he sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Anyway, my point is that I was not trying to diss on him! I was just pointing out what was the obvious!" The green-haired bishounen explained. "And obviously you were jealous he was larger than you, eh?" She smirked, getting off of Trunks and standing in front of Cosmo. "WHAT!? NO!" As the 'old' married couple bickered about whether or not Cosmo was jealous of Mirai Trunks, the purple-haired saiyajin crawled away in relief and stood up next to Timmy. "...Are they usually like this? You know, talk about other people's um...private parts?" he asked Timmy. "Nah...they only do it when Wanda argues about how much Cosmo could do so much better in bed if he was you." Timmy said. "...Okay... I am now officially mortified." Trunks said. He screamed as Wanda launched herself at Trunks and tackled him to the ground.  
  
BUAHAHAHAH!! In the next chapter, Timmy manages to get his half his report done, so what kind of randomness goes on he wishes for another familiar guy to interview? Will Trunks ever get a restraining order on Wanda? Will Cosmo stop getting jealous and trying to compare himself? And is there really a plot going on? Find out all this things next time on FOPGA! WHEEE!!! 


	13. Of Boxers And Rice Pt2

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.13-Of Boxers and Rice Pt.2  
  
Wanda tries to keep her sanity but it just doesn't happen when Timmy wishes for Gohan to come and help him with his report. What kind of insanity will ensure?  
  
Mirai Trunks sat on the bed with a musing look on his face as he looked around the room, wondering what kind of madness brought him here. In the meantime Cosmo had a sour look on his face as Wanda begged Timmy to wish for Son Gohan. "PLEASE!? Mirai Trunks just isn't complete without his sensei!!" She said. "...Oh sure, ask for another guy in tights..." Cosmo grumbled. "YAY!!" Wanda flew around the room in a way that frighteningly resembled the green-eyed bishounen. "I get two bishounen!" Cosmo slowly took a deep breath and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Just wish for them and get it over with, Timmy...please? Some of us like to keep our sanity." "Um, okay. I wish for Son Gohan to come and help me finish with the rest of my report." Timmy said.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda's wands glowed, and a familiar demi-saiyajin appeared. "YAY, GOHAN-CHAN!!!" Wanda squealed happily as they saw Gohan appear in front of them with a cute confused look on his face. "Um, where am I, and why am I suddenly seeing a spiky green-haired guy shooting angry looks at me?" Gohan asked. "...What? No I'm not, you're just seeing things." Cosmo said innocently. "...Eh, whatever." When Cosmo saw that Gohan turned to face the others, he continued giving evil glares at his back. "...BLOODY SAIYAJIN!" He yelled. Gohan turned around. "Did you say something?" He asked. "Nope...you must be hearing things." Cosmo said. "Oh, okay..."  
  
"Hi! I'm Timmy Turner and these are my fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda." The teen smiled, gesturing at the two adults in the room that obviously were fairies but Gohan didn't know even though they were in front of him. "Oh, er...hello...I'm Son Gohan, and I just want to say..." But before Gohan can go on, Wanda pounced on him and started smothering him while ranting. "OH- MY-GOSH-I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-IT-YOU'RE-STILL-ALIVE-AND-EVEN-MORE-CUTER-THAN- BEFORE-LET'S-GO-FIND-A-JACOOZI-AND-PLAY-PIN-THE-MONKEY-TAIL-ON-YOU-AND TRUNKS-I-MEAN-IT!!!!" After about a minute of this, Cosmo got out a water bottle, spraying her twice. "Back! Back!" Wanda hissed and ran into a corner.  
  
"Are you alive?" he asked, helping Gohan up, who had swirlies in his eyes. "Mommy? Where are you mommy?" He asked dizzily. Cosmo cocked an eyebrow. "Try living with Wanda for practically 10,000 years." He said. Gohan let out a nervous laugh and managed to recover before Trunks tackled him to the ground and started ranting. "YAY-GOHAN-CHAN-YOU'RE-ALIVE-I-KNEW-IT-THOSE- ANDRIODS-COULD-NEVER-KILL-YOU-BECAUSE-STRANGE-FANGIRLS-OUT-THERE-ALWAYS- KEEP-YOU-ALIVE-IN-SHOUNEN-AI-STORIES-OH-YAY-LET'S-GO-AND-FIND-A-JACOOZI-AND- CREATE-OUR-OWN-RIGHT-NOW-I-MEAN-IT!!!" CRASH!!! "Fourth wall!" Timmy yelled. "Sorry!" Trunks said.  
  
"Back, you hideous beast, back!" Cosmo growled, getting a hose out and spraying Trunks off Gohan. The purple-haired bishounen also hissed and joined the corner with Wanda. "Thanks...I needed that." Gohan said, wiping himself dry with a towel Timmy gave him. "Anyway, ignoring those 'crazed' people over there, can you help me with my report? I know you handled swords once." Timmy said. Gohan smiled. "Sure, why not? I'm bored as hell anyway." Pretty soon, Timmy's report was done, and Gohan and Trunks had to return back to their world. Of course, Wanda didn't want to let them go.  
  
"Can't I just tag them and let them out in the wild so I can follow them?" Wanda asked meekly. "...No. The only reason I want them to stay is because I heard of a little secret from Trunks." Cosmo said. "SECRET!?" Gohan demanded. "I thought that when we got together that we'd tell each other our secrets, Trunks!" The purple-haired saiyajin chuckled nervously. "B...But I never said anything about a secret even once!" "...Then how did you hear of it, Cosmo?" Gohan demanded again. Cosmo cleared his throat and pointed up at the little cloud that was floating randomly around. "...DENDE, DID YOU TELL THEM A SECRET!? I WANNA KNOW!" He yelled at the ceiling. Timmy slapped his face in frustration at the stupidity of the saiyajin even though he was very smart.  
  
"...I'm not even going to say anything." He muttered. "...So what's your secret, Trunks?" Cosmo asked. Trunks started turning red and giggling. "Oh, okay I'll tell you." Everyone cheered except for Gohan who was still yelling at the ceiling and not 'seeing' the little white cloud. Trunks turned and took out a capsule and detonated it. He threw it to the side with a BOM! And up came a cardboard box. He ruffled through the Styrofoam pieces and takes out five framed pictures, displaying them on the ground. Cosmo and Timmy look closely. First is a picture of Gohan and Trunks kissing with a disgusted Goten in the background. Then a picture of them with arms around each other with Goten making faces. Another picture of them is eating ice cream and getting it all over their faces with a bored Goten, then a picture of them in the bathtub with a freaked out Goten in the background, and the last picture is all blurred out.  
  
"Hmm..." Cosmo and Timmy thought to themselves. "This looks familiar, but I can't seem to put a finger on it." Wanda just said nothing but giggled. "Oh my! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Both of them try to contemplate Trunks' secret. "...We're YAOI, you morons." Gohan said in exasperation as he walked over to them, having just quit yelling at the ceiling. "Trunks and I, we're a couple." "Oh! That's the term." Cosmo nodded in understanding. "I totally forgot about that." "Yeah, it was on the tip of my tongue too." Timmy said. Gohan just rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, now that we told you our secret, can we go home now?" Wanda immediately stopped giggling, with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"...I'll never let you go, Jack and Jill!" Wanda wailed. "...Um, it's Gohan." Gohan said. "And Trunks." Trunks added. "...Whatever...I WANT YOU BOTH TO STAY WITH ME!!!" She tried to glomp them. "Stop it Wanda! You're acting like a fairy version of Mara!" Timmy said, holding her back. "A little more deranged, but a lot less than Trunks, that's for sure." Cosmo said. "HEY!" Trunks said. "...Well yeah, that too." Timmy said. Wanda glared at her two companions before managing to get out of their grip. Her eyes filled with humongous tears as she looked at Trunks and Gohan, who was holding out a restraining order at her, like a cross. "Um...back, vampire, back?" They asked.  
  
"Neeeeaaaaaarrrrrr ffffaaaarrrrr..." Celine Dion started singing but was booted off by Wanda. "Shut up, I'm not done wailing to my heart's content!" "...BLOODY FAIRY!" She yelled as she flew into the atmosphere. Timmy blinked. "Um, I think it's safer that they return Wanda." He said. "...YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE, AREN'T YOU!?" She wailed, pointing at Cosmo who was standing there innocently, with his wand ready to go. "Um, I will not be on anyone's side, but yes I am." "Ha! Two against one!" Cosmo laughed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IT"S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!" Wanda wailed again. "...Wow, you do Obi-Wan impressions really good." Trunks commented.  
  
"Really?" The pink-haired bishoujo asked. "Yeah!" Gohan said, still holding out the restraining order incase Wanda wanted to glomp them again. "...Of course! I totally forgot about Obi-Wan Kenobi! Who cares about you two when I got this piece of hunk??" She held up a randomly placed magazine with a picture of Ewan McGregor on it. Wanda then started kissing it. "Oh, now I'm hurt! She doesn't love us anymore!" Gohan and Trunks wailed. "...Of course I still do! ...Just not right now." She said. "Oh, well then I'm happy now." Cosmo and Timmy just blinked, wondering if the otaku curse was screwing with everyone's minds even more. "You can return them back to their world now Timmy." Wanda said, waving at him while still staring at the picture of Ewan McGregor.  
  
"Um, okay. I wish Gohan and Trunks were back in their world." Timmy said. Cosmo waved his wand, and the two DBZ bishounen disappeared. "...I love you, Ewan McGregor!" Wanda said happily with little hearts appearing as she hugged it. She looked at Timmy again. "Can you wish for Ewan this time?" She asked. "...NO!" They yelled. "...Okay geez, no need to shout. I just wanted to know that's all, because I just wanted to ask him several questions and..." "Will you shut up??" "...Okay, but I just wanted to know what his favorite color..." "SHUT UP!!"  
  
So, how did you like it? Is there enough insanity that there's no plot whatsoever? Good! In the next chapter, I'm hoping for several of you people out there to be in my story! If you want to, please R&R! I'll take whomever and put them in! 


	14. Cosmo The Fanboy

Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!  
Ch.14-Cosmo the Fanboy  
  
It seems Cosmo has a thing for magical girls and is not afraid to show it. But when Mara hears about his little obsession with Sailor Jupiter, she will do anything to try and capture his 'heart'. Even stealing Makoto's identity!  
  
"AAAHHH!! WHERE IS IT!?" Cosmo wailed as he flew around Timmy's room and flinging everything he could find onto the floor. Wanda poofed into the room and blinked at the mess. "Why are you trashing Timmy's room, Cosmo?" She asked. "I am not! I'm just trying to look for something!" He huffed, dumping Timmy's drawers out and searching through his things. "Well, what are you looking for?" She asked. "...My Sailor Moon episodes!" Cosmo answered, poofing everything into its normal place and proceeding to the TV. "You know, the ones I stayed up to watch last night!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the ones that had mostly Sailor Jupiter in them?" Wanda asked dully. "...AH HA! So you're the one that took them!" Cosmo said, pointing his finger dramatically at her. "WHAT!? I'd never take your things!" The pink- haired fairy paused a bit. "Well, except for that one time I found your Cosmopolitan magazines and sold them for tickets to go to that Usher concert..." "WHAT!!!!??? YOU TOOK THEM!? I punched out Wandissimo for that!" Cosmo said. "...Wait, on second thought, I hate the guy anyway." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, I have no clue where your DVD's are...why don't you ask Timmy?"  
  
Cosmo blinked, then nodded. "Oh to think of it I did see him going into the bathroom with them." He looked at the bathroom. "...Do I want to know what he's doing in there with them?" He didn't notice the obviously loud moaning sounds coming from the bathroom as he slowly tiptoed to the door. he noticed the sound of a toilet flushing though. But before he could reach out to open it, Timmy kicked it open and smacked Cosmo into the wall, leaving an imprint and a flat green-haired bishounen. "Whoops! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Timmy grinned sheepishly as a hand scratched his head absently. Cosmo slid to the floor with a dazed look in his eyes. "...Don't worry about me...I'll...be alright...really..." he said.  
  
Wanda just shook her head and turned to her godchild. "So Timmy, have you seen Cosmo's Sailor Moon DVD's?" She asked. "Oh, you mean the ones with Makoto-chan in it?" Timmy said, looking in the direction of the bathroom. "Yes...those ones. Did you take them into the bathroom with you?" Timmy blushed but quickly covered it up. "Well uh yeah...I was watching them on the bathroom TV." "Oh I see..." Amazingly, Cosmo recovered and was eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey, since when did you have a TV in the bathroom? You never wished for one, and your parents are too cheap to buy even a used one!" Timmy tried to hide the DVD's behind his back. "Well uh...it's not exactly a TV..." Cosmo's eyes widened before he pointed a finger at him dramatically once again. "YOU have a DVD player, haven't you!?"  
  
Timmy face-faulted before he jumped up to yell all scary-like. "I was watching Sailor Moon on my laptop!" "But why were you watching it in the bathroom?" Wanda asked. "You have a perfectly good TV in your room." "Well uh..." Timmy started before Cosmo interrupted him. "Give me back my Sailor Moon DVD's, please," he said, holding a hand out. "Aww...okay." Once the anime stuff was in Cosmo's hand, his face contorted into a look of confusion. "Um, why are the Sailor Moon DVD's all sticky and covered in seemingly familiar white liquid?" He sniffed it before he licked a little of it.  
  
Wanda and Timmy had looks of intense disgusted horror on their faces as they saw him do that. "...Tastes like unsweetened salt...if I'm correct...smells good too." Cosmo looked up at Timmy. "So, what is it?" Timmy face-faulted on the ground while Wanda walked over to her significant other and whispered into his ear. Cosmo paled as he looked at his DVD's. "Oh my god...you're not serious..." Wanda nodded. "But he can't help it...it's normal for a teenage boy to...uh...well, you know..." "...EWWW!!! GROSS!! SICK!! THAT'S NASTY!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!" Cosmo screamed in horror as he realized what it finally was. He quickly took a paper towel from a randomly placed Bounty™ roll and started to clean it.  
  
"Like I said, he couldn't help it...it's normal." Wanda said as she tried to calm the green-haired man down. "No it's not!! Even I don't spill milk on my movies!!" Cosmo yelled. Wanda's eyes popped out. "What did you say?" Cosmo looked up with a look of disgust. "I said, 'even I don't spill milk on my movies'...geez...you're like a little kid when you do stuff like this!" The pink-haired bishoujo's mouth dropped open at Cosmo's stupidity over his DVD's. "Did you even heard a word I said!?" She yelled at him. Cosmo looked up. "What? All I know is that Timmy shouldn't be drinking milk in the bathroom from now on while watching movies on his laptop...that's all I managed to translate."  
  
Wanda closed her eyes in annoyance and counted to ten so she wouldn't murder her husband. "...Okay...you're telling me...that you have no clue what Timmy was doing in the bathroom...right?" She asked. "...Yeah that's pretty much it...except for the milk drinking and stuff." Wanda sighed and looked at Timmy, who was beet red. "Should I tell him?" Timmy shook his head. "I think it's best if he doesn't..." As soon as the green-haired bishounen cleaned up his movies, he started wailing at the top of his voice as he hugged them. "WAAAAHHHH!!! Why did Timmy spill milk on you!???? You didn't even do nothing!!!"  
  
Timmy tried to calm Cosmo down, but he snapped at him with his teeth and growled like a dog. "Go away! You practically killed off Makoto-chan!!" Timmy just sweatdropped and held his hands out in defense. "Um, I'm sorry that I jerked...I mean, 'spilled milk' all over the Sailor stuff...what can I do to have your forgiveness?" He asked. Cosmo smiled in evilness and pointed to the DVD's that had a picture of Makoto-chan on it. "I want you to wish for Makoto-chan to come and visit me!" Wanda just rolled her eyes. "Oh great...now its Cosmo's turn to be an anime fanatic...and I thought I had it bad...good thing it passed..." "Okay...if it will make you feel any better..." Timmy said. "YAY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Cosmo squealed, quickly hugging the younger bishounen before he started prancing around the room.  
  
Meanwhile, outside...Mara was using a mini-airplane to float outside the window...once again. is obsessed with Sailor Jupiter, eh? Little does he know that I!! Look like her...brown hair...green eyes...oh yes, a very perfect plan to make Cosmo fall in love with me!!! Muahahahahaha!!!" As she continued laughing evilly, she didn't hear Cosmo say he was hot and asked Timmy to open the window. Timmy didn't notice Mara there and opened the window, smacking her against the siding of the house. "OW!!!" She said as she slid down the house with a dazed look on her face. "That hurt!"  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update! I sort of had trouble trying to get on my computer...anyway, I'm still waiting for people to email me if they wanted to be in my story...now's your chance to beat the stuffing out of Mara if you hate her...trust me it's gonna be fun! In the next chapter...Mara steals Makoto's identity! What will happen?? 


	15. Makoto? Makoto! Makoto!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.15- Makoto? Makoto?! Makoto??!**

When Mara steals Makoto's identity and tries to seduce Cosmo, who is going to stop her??

"Okay, I wish for Makoto Kino to come here and visit Cosmo so he can get over his sudden obsession with her." Timmy said, rolling his eyes. "Hey! It's not my fault the otaku curse has to go through everyone!" Cosmo shot at him. "Whatever!" The teen said. Wanda just shook her head and raised her wand. POOF! With a light green cloud of smoke, Makoto appeared in the middle of Timmy's room with an eggbeater in her hand. It seems that she was baking in her kitchen at the time. "Huh? Where am I? I was just making a strawberry cheesecake with my friends..." She turned around and saw a brown-haired boy and his friends behind her. A blush slowly crept on her cheeks as she laid her eyes on Timmy, ignoring the fact that the green-haired man had hearts for eyes as he stared at her.

"AHH!! MAKOTO-CHAN!!" Cosmo leapt at her to hug the sailor senshi, but he grabbed nothing but thin air as Makoto zoomed over to Timmy with hearts in her eyes. "Wow! You're cute! You remind me of my old boyfriend!" She sighed, putting her head in her hands. The green-haired bishounen gave evil looks to Timmy, while the teen just sweatdropped and shrugged and laughed nervously. Suddenly, Makoto smiled and looked at Cosmo, who once again had hearts in his eyes. "Oh hello! I didn't see you there! Do you know how I got here?" Wanda just shook her head in pity as Cosmo let out a wail and sunk to the ground.

"She didn't even know I'm alive!" Makoto laughed and fawned over Timmy, making Cosmo very jealous. But soon, Makoto decided she needed to use the bathroom. As she walked to the bathroom, a hand grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her inside before she could say anything. Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda were too busy trying to figure out what was going on, so they didn't notice the scuffle. In the meantime, Mara took out a bat and conked Makoto in the head, making her unconscious. She laughed evilly as she dragged the senshi into the bathroom and tied her up. Making sure that nobody was around, she took Makoto's clothes and traded them for hers. Mara quickly put on the clothes, walking out of there with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh Cosmo-chan, I always had my eye on you..." Cosmo snapped his head up. "REALLY!??" He asked before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "But I thought Timmy reminded you of your old boyfriend..." He said. Mara blinked, then put a hand next to her mouth in a very Ayeka-like way. "Ohohohohoho! I didn't mean the little boy...I meant you, of course! I , Makoto Kino, do change my mind you know!" Cosmo's eyebrow lifted. "Really." Mara said. Timmy and Wanda exchanged glances of 'she's trying too hard' looks. "Well, I guess that explains it!" The bishounen said cheerily. "Explains what?" "You sucking at decision making just turns me on sometimes!" "...Eh??" Mara questioned.

"...THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU!!!" Cosmo let out a happy wail and glomped Mara to him. "ACK!!!" She gasped as her face started turning blue, because Cosmo was hugging her too hard. "Say, how about a smooch to my biggest fan?" Mara managed to suggest as she pried the green-haired bishounen off with a crowbar and regain her air. Cosmo let out a squeal of happiness with hearts in his eyes. Mara smirked. 'Feh...what an idiot...I can always count on him to fall into my traps...' "Alright, close your eyes and receive your surprise..." She said coyly. 'YES! This is my chance to finally get the one thing everyone else can't!' Cosmo thought as he closed his eyes and puckered up his lips. Mara grinned evilly and leaned in.

Just as 'Makoto' was about to kiss the green-haired bishounen, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter burst into the room, screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She then took another breath. "...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T DO IT COSMO!!!!!" Timmy and Wanda snapped their heads in the direction of the doorway with looks of relief on their faces. "DON'T FALL FOR THAT PHONY!!!" Lita continued, pointing at the fake Makoto. "SHE'S REALLY MARA, THE EVIL ANIME BISHOUNEN TRAINER!!!!!" Cosmo gasped, looking at 'Makoto' in front of him. "My God! You're right, person-who-has-a-name-like-the-real-Makoto!" He paused for a minute. "Are you a fangirl?" Timmy looked at Wanda. "Wow, I guess a lot of fangirls hate Mara and want to kick her ass, huh?" He asked, nudging the pink-haired bishoujo.

**CRASH!** "Fourth wall!" Lita yelled. "Sorry!" Timmy grinned sheepishly. Cosmo screamed like a girl as Mara swung her butterfly net at him. In his adult form he was too big for it, but that didn't stop the crazed otaku from getting what she wanted. "Get back here, you little whelp!" Mara screamed, chasing after Cosmo and whipping her net around. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!! SHE'S GONNA MAKE ME A PART OF HER COLLECTION!!" The bishounen cried, narrowly missing the net as it swept past him. "Not on my watch!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the real Makoto standing in her sailor suit. "Makoto!" They all said. "That's right! On behalf of the planet Jupiter, I shall free everyone from the plight known as Mara!" She said. "How did you get free? I thought I tied you up!" Mara growled as she finished putting the last of the duct tape on Cosmo's mouth.

"My friends helped me, and together, we'll defeat you!" Makoto said. All of a sudden, a rose flew by Cosmo, and the duct tape was sliced, freeing the green haired bishounen. Lita, Mara, and Wanda looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen standing outside on the tree branch with a smile on his face. "Wow! It's Tuxedo Kamen!" They sighed; blushing. Cosmo and Timmy rolled their eyes. "Fangirls!" They muttered. Four other figures dropped into the room and got into posing. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Usagi cried, pointing at Mara.

"This has nothing to do with you, blondie!" Mara said disgustingly as she tossed her hair behind her. "Excuse me?? The name is Usagi, thank you very much!" Usagi demanded, taking out her wand and pointing it at the bishounen trainer. "Um, Usagi, or whatever your name is?" Timmy asked gently. "What?" She snapped, making him coil back. "She's a anime otaku..." "So?" "So...whatever you throw at her, she'll know its coming and know how to defeat you." Timmy explained. Usagi blinked. "So...does this mean Mara's seemingly unbeatable?" She asked. "Basically." Wanda added. "She has no weaknesses."

In the meantime, Minako, Rei, Ami, Tuxedo Kamen, Makoto, and Lita surrounded Mara, ready to fight. "Give it up, Mara! It's six to one!" Lita said, getting ready to zap the bishounen trainer with electricity. "Yeah! Unless you want to taste a double portion of Supreme Thunder!" Makoto threatened, forming a blast of electricity and putting it together with Lita. "Kick her ass!" Cosmo yelled, but whimpered in fear when Mara glared at him.

"Or...go Mara go?" he suggested meekly. She looked around, then took out a little gray ball. "You may have won this time, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter! But I will be back! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!" She threw the ball down, and smoke appeared making everyone confused to where she was. Mara was still laughing as the smoke cleared, and she was still there. "...It was cheap...I got it at the dollar store." She explained. "Oh, okay." They all said, nodding and looking at each other. Mara walked to the window and saluted everyone. "Well, I shall see you all next time with more evil plans...until then...muahahahahahaha!" She then jumped out the window. BONK!! "Ouch! Stupid tree branch!" They all heard her say.


	16. Here's Luke!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.16- Here's Luke!**

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda meet a bishoujo trainer named Luke Skyskipper to help them...but little do they know what his relationship is to Mara! (And don't worry...he's a good guy! )

"Well, what are we going to do now? Mara's getting smarter each time." Timmy said sourly as he sat on his bed. "Who knows what she's going to come up with next time. I mean, Cosmo almost fell for Mara!" "Hey! I thought she was Makoto! She does have the same colored hair and eyes!" Cosmo argued, hugging a picture of Makoto tightly to himself. He was also wearing a green t-shirt that said 'I Heart Kino Makoto' with a picture of her on the back. He had a Sailor Jupiter action figure in his hand that he stole from Wanda's collection. "Eh, whatever." Timmy said. "Have you thought about a plan Wanda?" he turned to the pink-haired fairy for an answer, but his eyes grew flat as he saw her sitting on the floor playing with Sailor Moon Japanese version action figures.

"Moon Prism Power...make up!" She said, twirling the Sailor Moon doll around to indicate transforming. She did the same with the other dolls, and then she took Tuxedo Kamen doll (plastic rose included! ) And made him walk around, spouting big speeches about protecting the Sailor scouts with his moon power, and then made him moon the other dolls. "EEK! " She made the other dolls squeak in horror before being thrown across the room. "What a fine ass you have there, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said. "Why thank you, Usagi. Would you like to touch me?" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Of course!" Wanda then made Sailor Moon squeal in excitement and slap his ass.

"AHEM." Wanda looked up to see her godchild tapping his foot and looking at her weirdly. "Eh? You need something, sport?" She asked. "I'm in the middle of a 'Sailor Moon' moment here." "Have you thought of a plan to fight against Mara?" He asked. "Well, since she's a 'bishounen trainer', why not bring in a...what do you call a guy who likes anime girls?" Wanda asked. "Bishoujo trainer?" Cosmo asked. "That's right!" Timmy said. "Wow, and I just guessed after studying this 'Guide to Anime' book I found randomly on the floor." He said, holding up the book before burying his head in it and proceeding to block everything out. "...Hey, did you know that Hentai is only 2% of all the anime produced in Japan? It seems that nobody really is interested in that genre. Wow, I did not know that." (A/N: It's true!)

"Hm...bishoujo trainer...they could help us with our problem...but have they met an otaku such as Mara?" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda's eyes grew big, as the wall beside them suddenly expanded before cracking into a big hole. A teenage boy around Timmy's age stood in the midst of the rubble, his foot raised in the manner of a martial art stance. He had red hair cut into a hairstyle like Trunks', playful dark blue eyes, and was holding a pair of tonfa in his hands. "Did somebody say, bishoujo trainer?" He announced. He wore a black shirt and a white long sleeved shirt under it. His blue jeans had a little flame on it, along with his Converse shoes.

"...Um, no not really." Cosmo said. "We really were just mumbling stuff." He poofed the Sailor Jupiter stuff away, as well as the action figures. "...Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Timmy asked. The teen blinked, then slapped his face and laughed. "Oh ho, of course! Where are my manners?" The stranger said. He turned around with his back to the completely clueless people, before he whirled back around and pointed like Amelia off of 'Slayers'. "Evil villains beware! I am the defender of otaku justice, sexy girls, and apple pie!" He then started doing stupid poses similar to the Great Saiyaman's. "For I am...Luke Skyskipper!" Luke announced, putting his fingers on top of his head.

Timmy just stared sweatdropping, while Cosmo looked at Wanda and twirled his finger in circles to indicate cuckoo and rolled up his eyes to emphasis it. Wanda let a snort of laughter. "Hey! I thought that was the best I've done since starting this gig!" Luke frowned, crossing his arms. "And how long have you been doing this?" Wanda smirked. "Eh...maybe for two years." Luke said. "Haven't really thought about it." "Well...I guess we don't have to look for help in the yellow pages, eh?" Wanda asked her companions. They then started laughing their asses off. "It's not funny!" Luke yelled at them. "If you're gonna...make fun of me, then take this!"

Cosmo stopped laughing and his eyes started getting flinty as Luke whirled around and kissed Wanda's hand. "You're hot, you know that?" He said, smiling seductively. Cosmo growled and tripped the teen, making him grab onto Wanda for balance but fell to the ground anyway. Luke's face turned red as he found himself on top of her, and his hands were on her chest. Cosmo's eyes was full of fire and his teeth sharp as a cat's as he realized Luke was groping his wife. "No! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Luke tried to explain. "HOW DARE YOU GROPE MY WIFE YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" He screamed in rage, punching the teen into the stratosphere. "Holy crap!!" Timmy said as he looked up in awe at the hole in his ceiling. Cosmo snorted, dusting off his hands and helped Wanda up.

"Do you always get jealous when other guys look at me?" She teased. "Moi? Of course not." Cosmo said casually. Timmy's eyebrow went up, knowing how inconceivable that was. "So...how long is Luke gonna be up there?" Wanda asked. Cosmo checked his watch. "He's coming in three...two..." They then heard a scream and a sound effect that sounded suspiciously like a falling cartoon character, and Luke came crashing into the ground, creating a two-foot deep hole. "First rule...of being a bishoujo trainer...never...hit on someone else's wife." Luke's dazed voice came from the hole. "Or else you'd get a serious Smackdown from a very pissed off guy..." He then passed out. "Do you think that was too much, Cosmo?" Timmy asked. "Nah...he deserved it." Cosmo smirked.

"Look here, the only reason we "need" your help, is to fight against another anime otaku." Timmy explained to Luke as soon as he woke up from his three-hour slumber given to him graciously by Cosmo. "Oh I get it...otaku against otaku, eh?" Luke asked. "Uh yeah. I said that a few seconds ago." He rolled his eyes. The red-haired teen put on a smile and rolled his shirtsleeves up. "Well, I can't resist a good fight. Where is he so I can beat the crap out of him?" "Her." Cosmo corrected.

"...Her? ...Sorry guys...I can't beat up a girl. She's probably cute and can't resist good-looking guys like me." Luke said. Cosmo looked at Timmy and Wanda with flat eyes. "All in favor of shooting the poor defenseless bastard?" he asked. Timmy raised his hand along with Cosmo's own. "All those opposed?" Wanda raised her hand. "Sorry, majority rules." Cosmo said, smiling fakely. "Time to get your ass shot off, Skyskipper." He growled, loading his wand in a manner of a shotgun. As Luke heard the click, he laughed nervously and stepped slowly away. "...Or, I could change my mind and help you in every way I possibly can." Cosmo put on a smile and put down his wand.

"I knew you'd break sometime." Luke swallowed and managed to grin. "Eheh...people change you know. So...what do you need help with, oh mighty ones?" "Well, there's this thing called the 'Otaku Curse' that has suddenly afflicted everything in our world." Wanda said. "And then there's the freaky otaku who's stalking my husband and godchild." "How long has this thing had been going on?" Luke asked. "Maybe a month." Timmy said. "Ah, have you guys...?" The red-haired boy started. "What?" Cosmo demanded. "Ever been paired up as a yaoi couple?" He whispered. Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other and blushed. "...YES!!! BUT ITS OBIOTAKU16'S FAULT! SHE STARTED THE WHOLE THING!!" They yelled, pointing at the cloud floating above them.

Luke's eyebrow went up. "...Uh...did you guys ever...?" he started gesturing with his hands. The two bishounen wailed with lots of tears flowing. "...I see..." The trainer said. "I can probably make this freaky otaku leave you guys alone. You guys can tolerate her evilness for a few more months, am I right?" Luke asked. "Yeah, I guess." Cosmo said. "So you'll be able to get rid of the curse too?" Wanda asked hopefully. "What? The anime otaku curse? You mean the thing that affects everything? I don't know anything about that." Luke said. Everyone blinked, then face-faulted to the ground. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE DOING??" Cosmo screamed at him.

"Uh...I do know everything except getting rid of the curse." Luke said. "ARGH!!! YOU'RE USELESS!!!" He screamed again. "No I'm not...all we have to do is let it run its course. It will probably fade out eventually. So how hot was your shounen-ai? I bet it was steamy and horny as two rabbits in heat, eh?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face. The bishounen's mouth dropped open. "What did you say?" He asked dangerously. "I said that your shounen-ai was as hot as two rabbits in heat." "Don't forget you said steamy and horny!" Timmy added. Cosmo stared at the bishoujo trainer with evil eyes. "...What does...OUR TEMPORARY SHOUNEN-AI LIFE GOT TO DO WITH YOU, HUH!?" "Ah, so you admit it! You did have hot gay sex!" Luke waggled his finger at him. Cosmo grabbed the teen's shirt, his face now red as a tomato.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? JUST TELL US HOW TO GET RID OF MARA BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!!!" He screamed. "...Did you say Mara? I know her." Luke said, prying the green-haired fairy's hands off him. "...You know Mara?" They asked. Luke shrugged. "Yeah...she's my girlfriend." "...WHAT?!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy face-faulted to the ground sweatdropping. "HEY!!!" The four people turned to see another fan named CloudRox1 burst into the bedroom with a sign in her hand that said, 'DOWN WITH MARA'. "Join our cause!!!" She yelled. Luke's eyebrow went up, then turned back to the fairies and their teenage godson. "Oh yeah, have you met this otaku named Cloudrox1? She says her job is to appear randomly with many other fangirls the author rounds up to beat up Mara when they find her." Luke explained. **CRASH!!**

"Hi!" CloudRox1 said, waving at them before running out the door with Ash vault rose garden, Kitsune Ryune and Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter holding up signs that said, 'BEAT UP MARA! SHE STEALS IDENTITIES!!' And 'MARA MAKES US ANIME OTAKU LOOK BAD! THROW FIREBOMBS AT HER!!' And 'HAHAHA! MARA'S A WHORE! LOL!' Luke sweatdropped. "Hey...it's like, they came out of nowhere or something." He said. "Eh, the author likes writing random stuff for the heck of it. You should see her profile." Cosmo said to him. **CRASH!! **"...Wow, it's amazing how many times the fourth wall crashes and recovers, eh?" Timmy asked. **CRASH!! **"...Will you guys stop breaking the fourth wall already??" Wanda demanded.

Howdy y'all! Ain't Luke cool? I bet you're all wondering how a guy like him can fall in love with a girl like Mara! If you thought my other chapters were fun, the next chapter takes the cake! Remember in chapter 6 where Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy go to the mall and the guy asks Cosmo if he was having a pie party? Well...it's the long-awaited pie party and everyone's invited! Except this isn't your average pie party...

In the meantime...

Cosmo: It's not average!? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN??

Timmy: I wonder if ObiOtaku16 is thinking dirty?

(A brick is thrown from the cloud above them, and it conks Timmy unconscious.)

Voice Coming From Cloud: Take that, you sick freak! How dare you say such things!! I own you!!

Cosmo: No you don't. Butch Hartman does.

**CRASH!!**

Voice Coming From Cloud: NO FAIR!! SINCE I CAN'T OWN YOU, I'M GOING TO REVOLT!! AND I'M GONNA DO IT IN STYLE!! BY TORTURING YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Starts typing at a fast pace before going away)

Timmy: (regains conciousness) ...Wha? What happened?

Cosmo: ObiOtaku's angry at us and went to rebel.

Timmy: Rebel in what?

Cosmo: I don't know...but she said something about torturing us.

Timmy: ...Crap...what will make her feel better? Chocolate?

Cosmo: Better not give her reindeer chocolate...but then again...will she be able to tell the difference? Hmm...


	17. It's A Pie Party!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.17-It's A Pie Party!**

Things aren't normal, as Cosmo can't resist trying to eat Wanda's freshly baked apple pie...

Cosmo, Luke, and Timmy jumped up from the couch in surprise as Wanda kicked through the living room door, holding up her apple pie high above her. "At last, my pie is done!" "...Geez Wanda! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Luke said weakly as he tried to maintain his manliness but it just wasn't happening. "Huh? Oh, sorry...just here to tell you guys that my apple pie is done, and that for some strange reason have this urge to put it on the table to cool off. So you pea-brains better not touch my pie, or I'll kick your ass!" Wanda warned them. "Huh...I don't even like apple pie...chocolate is better." Cosmo insisted as he played Final Fantasy 10.

"...God, why are you such a whiny brat, Tidus?!" Cosmo yelled at the TV as he watched Tidus complain to Auron about being in Spira. Timmy just rolled his eyes and watched his fairy godparent play video games. "You don't have to worry, Wanda! I will make sure they won't touch your pie...you can be sure of that!" Luke put on a sincere smile and winked at her. "...Nice try Casanova...but you're not laying one finger on it." Wanda said dully and thwaped him across the head. Luke grumbled as shuffled back to the couch with his head down. "...Thought I did a good job..." He said. Wanda ignored Luke and put police tape around the table for extra emphasis. "I'll be going out to get some ice cream to eat with the pie."

She grabbed her purse and looked evilly at the three bishounen sitting on the couch. "I booby trapped the pie...so if you touch it, you die a horrible gruesome death." She growled. Wanda then poofed off, letting the three guys alone...with the pie... "...Geez, I didn't think she'd leave!" Cosmo grumbled as he switched off the Playstation 2 and got up. "Now I can actually go and disobey her orders." Timmy's eyebrow went up. "Wanda said not to touch her pie." He said. "Oh come on! She just said that so we'd stay away and leave it alone so she can have it to herself!" Cosmo snorted, walking towards the table. When he reached out with a hand, an electric shock went through his body, frying him into a crisp. "...Wow...this thing is booby-trapped..." Cosmo puffed out a smoke ring before he dropped to the ground.

Luke smirked and put a hand on his hip. "Heh...I know how to deal with this." The bishoujo trainer took out rubber gloves and put them on. He slowly reached over the police tape and grabbed the pie. A little compartment on the side of the tin opened up, revealing a ray gun with laser targeting sight aiming between his eyes and ready to shoot. Luke sweatdropped and chuckled nervously as he looked down the cannon. "Uh...what's up?" Cosmo and Luke screamed as the laser started shooting at them when the red-haired teen narrowly missed being shot as he grabbed the pie off the table. They leapt over chairs and coffee tables, flopping onto the ground just as it saw them and shot the table.

"...I told you." Timmy said dully as he turned off the laser gun. "Ah, so what? We got the prize!" Luke said proudly. He held up the pie, which was still warm and looked really good to eat as soon as he crawled from under the table. " You know...I really don't feel like eating pie...I just liked the danger of getting it." Luke said, staring at the giant apple pie he held in his hands. "Besides, I like chocolate mousse pie anyway!" Cosmo glared at him and took the pie away. "What?! After all our hard work?! Whatever happened to getting the reward?!" He demanded. Luke just let out a haughty chuckle. "I can just bake my own pie! I am one of the greatest chefs in the world! Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Luke then ran off, leaving just Cosmo and Timmy.

"Okay...what was that?" Cosmo sweatdropped. "I think it's the randomness working." Timmy said. "Uh huh...so...wanna split it?" Cosmo grinned happily as he held the pie out. "What?! Wanda's gonna kill us!" The teen said. "Not unless she finds the evidence!" The green-haired bishounen suggested proudly. "I think that seeing no pie on the table is enough evidence." Timmy said flatly. "...Oh. But it is warm..." Cosmo said as he looked at the crust. 'And looks good...wonder what'll happen if I told Timmy to stick his finger in it?' Timmy let out a yelp as he saw his fairy godparent slowly finger the pie lovingly. "What are you doing now!?" He demanded.

Cosmo put on a smile as he started to stroke the crust. "Touching it because it feels good." He answered. Timmy's mouth dropped open as the bishounen continued to stroke the pie, softly purring deep in his throat. Cosmo opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed. "Try it...it feels good..." The teen shook his head. "No way!" The fairy pouted. "Chicken." He said. Timmy's eyes narrowed as Cosmo smirked at him. "Nobody...calls me chicken." He growled. "Oh? Well then...prove it!" Timmy let out a growl and grabbed the pie away. "Fine! I will!" Timmy started stroking the pie with his fingers, and immediately a smile grew on his face. "...That does feel good." He sighed happily. "I know, doesn't it? I wonder what happens if you stick your finger in the pie?" Cosmo whispered in his ear.

"Hmm...haven't tried it before..." Timmy said. The teen slowly reached for the middle of the warm apple pie, where it was the softest, and slid his finger past the crust, where he could feel even more warmth inside. "Wow! It's hot in here!" He exclaimed and he moved his finger inside, swirling to feel the apples and moistness. Cosmo moved so that an arm was wrapped around Timmy's waist. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He purred seductively. Timmy put on a coy look and smiled. "Before it gets cold..." At that point the pie was the least of their worries...

"Hey guys! I'm home with the ice cream! Are you all ready to eat my famous apple...where's my pie?" She asked herself as she noticed it wasn't on the table anymore. Wanda saw that there were crumbs on the floor, and she followed it like a trail to the kitchen. Outside, she found the pie tin on the ground. Wanda's face contorted into rage, and burst through the kitchen, ready to yell at the top of her lungs about respecting her orders when she saw something that completely changed her train of thought. "...OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER!?" Wanda screamed as she saw that Cosmo was on top of Timmy, and they were thrusting and kissing and moaning and tasting one another with their tongues.

They snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and paled. "Uh...it's not what it...looks...like." They stammered. "WHY ARE ALL THESE CRUMBS ON THE FLOOR?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIE!?" Wanda screamed again, this time it was Luke who came running into the kitchen. He took one look and slowly closed his eyes. "...Okay, now I'm traumatized for the rest of my life." Luke then walked calmly out of the kitchen, out of sight. Things were somewhat silent before Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy heard screaming in the next room. "Well!?" Wanda demanded, facing the two pie thieves. "Uh...well you see...we...uh...ate it?" Timmy said sheepishly. Wanda's eyes adverted slowly to focus on their waists, which something was between their hips. She made out bits and pieces...and finally realized...

"...OH MY GOD, IS THAT MY PIE YOU GUYS ARE HUMPING THE HELL OUT OF!?" The pink fairy shrieked. Cosmo glanced down, and looked back up again with a guilty look on his face. "It was warm..." He explained. "And I...got kind of horny when I started thinking about it...so then, here we are..." Cosmo got off of Timmy and scraped some of the pie that wasn't mushed between their hips and stuck it back in the pie pan. "Um...want some?" he asked meekly, handing it out to her. Wanda's face grew an unhealthy shade of red as she started growling. "...Uh oh..." Timmy said. "YOU...PERVERTED BASTARDS!!!!" She screamed, beating the crap out of them before knocking them into the air with her hammer.


	18. Another Pointless Commercial Break

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.19- Another Pointless Commercial Break**

After the little pie incident, the cast takes another break. But it's a lot crazier than last time because more characters make a cameo appearance… oh yeah, in case you didn't know, the director is me of course…

"…Gah!! The evilness is slowly poisoning my mind!!" Luke screamed as he ran around the break room. Cosmo's eyes grew flat as he watched him run around with his arms flailing. "Dude…it was all part of the crazy director's script. It wasn't real." He said dully. Luke stopped running long enough to point and glare at Cosmo. "What!? Screwing your gay lover on top of a freakin' apple pie?!" Cosmo shrugged. "Is doing it in your trailer real enough for you?" He asked. Luke's mouth dropped open. "YOU DID WHAT!?!?" He screamed at the green-haired fairy. Cosmo winked and stuck out his tongue at the teenager. "Do you have someone to clean for you?" Before Mara's boyfriend had a chance to choke the fairy to death, Wanda and Timmy came running into the break room.

"I've got some good news and bad news." Wanda announced. "What's the good news?" Cosmo asked. "The good news is that Luke didn't find our sex toys under the bed." Timmy announced. Cosmo's eyes gleamed. "Good! So what's the bad news?" "The bad news is that I found a fairy that is just about as queer as us." Cosmo paused for a second. "Wait a minute…if you found a fairy that likes guys, wouldn't that be good news instead?" Timmy shrugged. "Well, I guess. His name is Jason and he's the fairy godparent of some kid from downstairs…" "…Is he hot?" Cosmo asked. Timmy smiled. "He's Irish…" Wanda whacked Timmy and Cosmo on the head with her mallet. "HEY!!!! Enough, you queers! You still haven't heard my news!" She yelled.

"What's your news?" Luke asked. "If it's about making me watch Cosmo and Timmy in a threesome, excuse while I go barf," He replied as he turned to leave. Wanda sighed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. "No, that's already old news." She said. "Cosmo and Timmy singing some queer tune on stage?" He asked. Wanda frowned at him. "No! Besides, they already did that two parodies ago." Luke stared at the pink-haired bishoujo. "What is it then?" He asked. Wanda let go of Luke's shirt and stood back. "The good news is that there's another Fairyversary coming up. The bad news is that this year's gift is another muffin." She said sourly. "Really? I'm surprised that they're giving Timmy another muffin…considering what happened the last time." Cosmo said. Suddenly, there was a flashback of Abra-Catastrophe...

"Which is why they didn't let him have another muffin until this year." Wanda explained. "Oh ho…so the next scene is based somewhere around hot muffins and sexy doughnuts, eh?" Luke asked. Suddenly a giant muffin ran through the room and out another door. "What the!?" "…COME BACK YOU STUDLY BLUEBERRY MUFFIN OF MINE!!!" The cast whirled around to see the infamous Dragonball Z Goku zooming into the break room with drool running down his chin. He paused in his pursuit of a supposedly muffin that ran through the room. "Hi! Have you guys seen a giant muffin running around here?" He asked. They exchanged flat looks with each other before facing Goku again. "Um, no…who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Luke asked. Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm Son Goku, and I'm here to make a cameo appearance."

"Under who?" Wanda asked. "Well, the director of course!" Goku took out a contract and showed the FOP cast. "Hmm…it says that you and some guy named Vegeta are supposed to make a cameo appearance, and show up every so often in the following chapters…" Wanda looked at the end of the paper. "Well, until the sequel." Goku explained. "Then our contract is over,then somebody else comes and appears." "Ah, I see." Wanda said. Suddenly out of nowhere, several bags appear beside Goku. "So...which room is mine?" "...YOU BETTER NOT PUT ME IN THE SAME ROOM AS KAKAROTT!! OR ELSE I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!!" The cast, Luke, and Goku whirled around to see a short spiky-haired man clad in blue spandex. 'NOOOOO!!!!! DAMN YOU TRUNKS!!' Cosmo gritted to himself as he remembered...last time...

"Is that you, Vegeta?" Luke questioned. "Wow, you haven't changed since I last seen you...especially in that net Mara stuck you in." Vegeta snorted, folding his arms. "I didn't need help getting out of it." Luke let out a snort similar to his. "HA! Yeah right! You so needed my help!" Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I did not, and you know it, you little whelp!" Luke let out a squeal as he dodged a chi blast aimed at him. Timmy rolled hs eyes and faced Goku again. "Want me to show you your trailer?" "Sure." Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Goku left the room, leaving Luke to deal with the short angry saiyajin.

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! Um...I had a whole bunch of things to do, plus I was busy putting my art online on Deviantart. So, in case you want to take a look at my art, please go to Deviantart and look up my name, anotakuami. Thanks a lot!


	19. Hot Muffins And Magic Donuts

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.19-Of Hot Muffins and Magic Donuts**

Goku and Vegeta are now temporarily residing in the Turner house with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Luke. It's the 6th year Fairyversary for Timmy, and yes, he's going to finally another magic muffin. Or is he? But when Mara hears that when that certain baked good grants anyone a wish, she decides to steal it…

"…What a hot muffin." Goku sighed as he eyed the blueberry muffin that was sitting on Timmy's desk. "Hey! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Timmy said, slapping the saiyajin's hand away. "Geez you glutton…It's just a baked good." Goku grumbled, rubbing his hand. "Since when was your girlfriend a muffin?" "…Since I made her." Timmy shot back as he cuddled the muffin in his arms. "Okay, that's a bit too much loving there." Goku mumbled. "…HEY! Donuts are sexy to me!" Timmy growled.

Suddenly, a gigantic poof rocked the room, and Jorgen Von Strangle stood in the middle of the bedroom, the same as always. "Congratulations, it's the sixth year Fairyversary since getting your godparents. How do you feel, puny pink-hatted one?" Jorgen boomed at Timmy. The teenager dropped the muffin he held in his hand and beamed up at the large fairy. "Greater than ever." He said happily. "Good. Here's your reward." Jorgen waved his huge wand, and up came a small chest in front of him. "…Can it be?" Cosmo asked in awe as he stared at the glowing box. "It is!" Wanda said, her mouth dropping open. "…What's it?' Goku asked as he came over with the muffin in this mouth.

"Kakarott! Spit that out! It's been more than ten seconds!" Vegeta snorted, thwapping the other saiyajin in the head. The spiky-haired one spat out the muffin and glared evilly at Vegeta. "…It's the most magical item you can get when you've had godparents for a long time." Jorgen explained, opening the chest. Everyone gasped as a shiny thing came out, floating in mid-air. "Ooh! It's so shiny! Like some kind of vibrator." Cosmo said, staring intensely at it. Suddenly the green-haired fairy's eyes widened in horror. "GAH!!! I IMAGINED SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE!!" He cried, rolling around onto the ground afterwards. "EVIL THOUGHTS!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored Cosmo. "Take it, Turner. You deserve it. I think." Goku said, observing it carefully. Timmy gulped in nervousness, and reached out for it.

"HEY! I thought it was a muffin!" Timmy scowled as he glanced at the glowing colorful donut in his hand. Jorgen shrugged. "Don't blame me. Every sixth Fairyversary we give out donuts. But this is kind of new since nobody has gone on as long as you." He explained. "Therefore, ENJOY YOUR DONUT, PUNY EARTH TEENAGER!!" He boomed before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. CRASH! everyone turned to see Vash the Stampede burst through the wall with a big grin on his face. "Did someone say donut?" he asked. "…Vash the Stampede?" Wanda asked. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" He grinned happily. Cosmo in the meantime, was still crashing into things in the background, screaming how he'd gone blind.

Vash's eyes turned into hearts as his eyes lay on the magic donut. "…Ooh! Barvarian-crème filled?" He asked. Timmy shrugged. "I think so." He answered. "HURRAH!! DONUT!!!" He then launched himself at the donut, but Goku tackled him to the ground. "My donut!" They knocked over the table, making it roll onto the ground. Goku pounced after it and bit into it. "Eh??? Why does it taste so nasty?" He asked as he spit it out. Suddenly, the room was filled with donuts of all shapes and sizes. Vash let out a squeal of happiness and jumped into the pile like a schoolgirl.

"Did you ask for more donuts?" Luke asked. "Of course. What else can you do with it?" Goku said, munching on donuts. Vegeta's ears perked up at this. "Hmm…an opportunity to wish myself stronger. Perhaps I will consume the nasty donut for my personal needs." Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Did you hear that? Vegeta says he's going to eat the donut to be stronger." Luke said, pointing at him. "…Well too bad, you know you're not going to." Timmy scowled. "…Blast! This is what I get for thinking out loud!" Vegeta said. "I'll show that little whelp...damn, I did it again…" He looks up at the little cloud floating above him. "Why don't you put my personal thoughts in my mind!?" He yelled. "…Because it's fun to hear what you're thinking." The voice from the cloud answered.

"…Don't make me come up there!" Vegeta yelled. "Ha. Let's see you try." The voice mocked. Vegeta growled and jumped to try and catch the cloud, but he was whacked in the head with a stale loaf of bread. "…You're mine Vegeta." Mara sneered. "...Holy crap! How's she get in here?! I thought you set up an anti-Mara force field, Cosmo!" Timmy said. Cosmo shrugged. "Mara threatened to pair us up in a hentai FOP doujinshi. What can I do about that?" Timmy groaned and slapped his face in frustration. "Great…" Luke grinned sheepishly as he saw his girlfriend. "Uh…hi Mara….how have you been?" He asked nervously. Mara put on a poisoned honey smile as she walked up to him. "Luke…who said you could side with the good guys?" She demanded. "…No one?" Mara narrowed her eyes and aimed a pistol at him. "I'm going to shoot you in the ass for betraying me."

"No! Don't shoot me in the good cheek!" Luke pleaded. "Anything but the good cheek!" They stared at Luke. "What the hell's the good cheek?" Luke shrugged. "I don't know myself." Mara cocked back the hammer of the gun, making Luke panic wildly. "I'm too young to die by true love!" He wailed. Vash blinked as he stared at Mara. "Hey! You're that cute chick that stole my pistols away from me and spray-painted them pink!" He said, pointing at Mara. She smirked as she faced him. "I've got your donut…" She sang, waving the donut in front of the gunslinger. "MINE!!" Vash launched himself at her, but he got conked out by a frying pan that happened to be on the floor. He hit the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Whatever happened to love and peace?" He mumbled.

Timmy gasped as he saw Mara bite into the magic donut that she found by Vash. "Ew! That tastes nasty!" She said, making a face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Luke yelled. "Now she's going to wish for world domination!" They looked at him, blinking. "…And all the bishounen in the world to be her slaves." He added dully. Everyone then screamed in terror. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I WON, FOOLS!!! PREPARE FOR THE GOLDEN AGE OF MARA JADE, THE EVIL ANIME OTAKU BISHOUNEN TRAINER!!!" She laughed evilly as lighting struck behind her in the background. "…Eh? Where did that lightning come from?" Vash asked as he nibbled on a regular donut. "I wish for world domination and all the bishounen to be my slaves for my evil bidding!" "Oh crap!!! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had a magic-resistant bomb shelter we can all hide in!" Timmy yelled. The wands glowed, and up came a bomb shelter. Everyone ran into there just as the wish started taking place.


	20. The Trouble With Girls!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.20- The Trouble with Girls!**

The FOP crew and everyone else in the shelter might be safe from Mara's evil wrath, but that doesn't mean they aren't safe from the other fangirls that are out there!

"Now what are we going to do?" Wanda muttered as they sat in the magic shelter for who knows how long. "Most likely Mara is out ruling the world. But hey, what can she do?" Goku asked. Suddenly there was a flash, and they all imagined Mara sitting on a throne and laughing maniacally as a whole lot of bishounen were pushing wheels around and around for no apparent reason. "…Odd…I would've thought she would stick them in doujinshi." Cosmo said. "Well, things can't get any worse, can it?" Vash asked. They all looked at him. "Why are you still here?" Vegeta asked. Vash shrugged. "I came to get my pistols back." He answered.

Suddenly, there was a cry of protest from outside the shelter. Timmy managed to crack the door open and poke his head out to see what was going on. He gulped when he saw a whole bunch of fangirls standing outside. "Hi, Timmy!" They all chanted at him. "Um...hello." He greeted nervously. "Hey everyone! S.O.B is still on!" One of them called out at the crowd. "Yay!" They all cheered. Timmy opened the door wider, and everyone poked their heads out too. "What's going on?" Goku asked. "Why are there a whole bunch of cute girls outside?" "Don't you know? We, the fangirls of the world, are uniting to form S.O.B!" Ash vault rose garden said as she stepped out from the crowd. "Stuck On Bisque?" Timmy asked. "…Shaking Our Butts?" Vash asked. "…Sugar or Bust?" Cosmo asked. "…Short Overrated Beans?" Goku suggested. "…Shakira Overloads on Breakfast?" Vegeta said. Ash vault rose garden rolled her eyes. "No! Of course not…it stands for…" "Sex on the Beach?" Wanda asked. Everyone looked at her. "What? What did I say?"

Ash vault rose garden slapped her face in frustration. "ARGH!! NO!! It's stands for SAVE OUR BISHOUNEN!" "…Oh! Well you could've said that in the first place." Wanda said. "Yeah, you could've." They agreed, nodding at each other. "Hey! Mara's coming this way!" Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, pointing out the window. The FOP crew ran to the window, their mouths dropping as they saw what was outside. "…Holy crap! Every guy is uber-gay now! Even the ones who are gay! That's like…super uber gay! Mega uber gay! The gayest of gays! Shounen-ai times infinity!" Some fangirls growled at Cosmo, and he freaked out, running away before he could get beat up. They saw that every bishounen from every anime show you could think of was standing like zombies outside like an army wearing hot pink T-shirts that said, 'Shounen-ai Rocks.' "Noooooooo!! Inu-yasha!" One of the fangirls named dragonballzfreakgirl wailed. "Pink makes you look like a sissy!!!!"

"…Is it just me, or did Mara pair all those bishounen up?" Another fangirl named Galixia asked. "…Eh? What do you mean?" CloudRox1asked. "Look! All of the guys are holding hands!" She pointed out, indicating couples. "…NOOOOOOO!!!! YOU EVIL FREAK!! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" She yelled. Timmy blinked in confusion. "…Why?" "Because everyone knows CLOUD deserves to be with WHAT'S-THEIR-FACE!!" She screamed at him. "…Sephiroth?" Timmy asked. "…Don't make me hurt you, Turner." "…Okay." She turned back to the huge crowd down below the window. "…SO WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT BACK! WHO'S WITH ME!?" CloudRox1 yelled. "WE ARE!" The crowd screamed back.


	21. Crossdressing Isn't My Thing

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.21-Crossdressing Isn't My Thing**

An army of fangirls camp outside the Turner house, determined to get revenge and save their bishounen. But do they really have to be in the backyard? And how will they get revenge if they don't even know where Mara's evil lair is anyway?

"So if we deploy troops here, here, and here, we should be able to corner the evil one and make her surrender." Wanda said, pointing out several spots on a map. "…I don't see anything except for a plain piece of paper with dots and lines drawn on." Goku said dully as he examined the map. "..You're playing dot to dots." She answered. "Oh! No wonder the picture looked like a dolphin." Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he strolled away from the 'generals' to meet up with the captains of the units. "Since when did we become an army?" He asked. Several fangirls shrugged. "I don't know. Since when did this story have a plot?" CRASH!! "Fourth wall!" Someone yelled. "Don't worry! I'll fix it!" Felinoel then came in with a whole bunch of tape, patched up the wall, and disappeared again. "…Okay…whatever." Vegeta mumbled, walking away. Cosmo glanced at a piece of paper and realized something. "…Where is Mara anyway?"

"Oh…I totally forgot about her." Goku said as he shook off some fangirls who were clinging onto him. "Guys! I just found out something!" Timmy came dashing towards his friends. "What?" They asked. "My sources told me that Mara lives a in a big 'ol castle somewhere up by Dimmsdale Elementary School." "Now why the heck would she put an evil lair there?" Wanda asked. The brown-haired bishounen shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not the crazy otaku." He said. "Well, what else did you find out?" "Only fangirls who are on Mara's side get into the castle. Otherwise, nobody goes in, nobody goes out." "Just like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Cosmo exclaimed. They all stared at him weirdly. "So, all of these fangirls can't go, which means we need someone to go in there. And it can't be me either. Mara knows that I'm definitely not on her side." Wanda said.

"Hm…who can go?" Vash the Stampede then just walked up to them. "Eh? What are you guys thinking about?" Everyone turned to the gunslinger, shrugging. "I don't know. We need someone who can get into Mara's castle. You know, someone who doesn't want anything to do with evilness or whatever. You choose." Vash thought about it, and then snapped his fingers. "I know! How about Ranma? He's half-guy, half girl!" He said happily. "But didn't Mara make him into a slave?" Cosmo asked. "Luckily he turned into a girl before the wish completely made its way into the world. Isn't that right?" Timmy asked. "I think so. I splashed water on him." A fangirl named Dark1 said. "Okay then! I wish Ranma was here, so he/she can help us!" Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands, and up came a black-haired boy with a pigtail and wearing a red Chinese shirt. "…What!? Who are you people!?" He demanded, pointing at them.

"Hi, Ranma! We want you to go on a quest to save the world." Luke said, as they all grinned, except for Vegeta, who just snorted. "Does it have anything to do with that evil Mara chick that just ran by me earlier before I got transported here?" The teen asked. "Well, yeah. Will you help us get into her castle?" Ranma frowned. "I'm not going to change into a girl." He said. "Dress up in girls' clothes or something!" Timmy said. "Sorry, cross-dressing isn't my thing." Ranma walked away. "…Don't make me sic all these fangirls on you, Ranma!" Wanda yelled after him. The teen paused, and slowly turned around, already afraid of those fangirls that gave him dirty looks for not helping. "…Unless someone dresses in drag with me." He finished. At that point, Luke and Cosmo pushed Vash into sight. "Here you are. He says he's willing to cross-dress if he gets donuts." They smirked. "Hey! I didn't say that!" Vash yelled.

"But I could use more donuts." He said as an afterthought. "Great! From now on you're going to be known as Tuxedo Vash." Ranma said. "…What a stupid name. How about Magical Boy Silly Vashy?" Vash asked. "Is it just me, or is that name even stupider than ever?" Luke asked. "It's stupider. Believe me…I know stupid." Cosmo said. "…Okay…fine…change into your sailor suit, Magical Boy Silly Vashy." Ranma mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Alrighty!" Vash turned to Timmy. "Can I have some little trinket that transforms me into my costume?" He asked. "What am I, your tailor? ...Ah never mind…I wish Vash had something like a magic wand." Timmy said. Wanda waved her wand, and up came a red stick with a donut on the end of it. "Cool! Donut power!" The gunslinger exclaimed. "All you got to do is chant this incantation, 'By the power of donuts…transform!' that's all, and it's very simple." Wanda explained as she handed it to him.

Vash held up the wand, and chanted the incantation. The wand glowed, and the light surrounded the blonde. Some cheesy transforming music then sounded in the background, making everyone look around in confusion as where it was coming from. Vash was naked so he could change into his uniform, but Goku then noticed something. "…HE'S BEEN CENSORED BY DIC/FUNIMATION/WHATEVER AMERICAN EDITING COMPANY THAT DOES HIS ANIME!" Goku accused, pointing at him. "Would _you_ rather see him all naked?!" Vegeta scowled, thwapping him in the head once again. Anyway, Vash started transforming, his hair glowing as a tiara appeared in his hair, his body glowing as his sailor uniform appeared on him, complete with skirt, gloves, and boots. Some earrings appeared on his ears, giving Vash a very…err…feminine look to him.

"ACK!! I'VE GONE BLIND!!" Cosmo and Luke cried out, rolling on the ground and screaming something about scooping their eyes out with spoons. Wanda rolled her eyes but didn't bother to do anything. Most likely they'd end up doing it again. Finally, Vash completed his transformation by putting up a victory and winking. "I'm Crossdressing Boy…Silly Vashy!" He said. "Whatever happened to Magical Boy?" Ranma asked dully. Everyone shrugged as they watched Vash prance around in a skirt. "Oh GOD! HAIRY LEGS!!" Cosmo screamed again as he managed to open his eyes. He rolled around on the ground with a bunch of fangirls staring at him and sweat dropping. "…Bishounen don't have hairy legs, Cosmo." The green-haired bishounen ignored them, still clutching at his eyes. "…Oh well! We're off to rescue the bishounen!" Wanda said cheerily, dragging the idiots off.


	22. Here We Come To Wreck The Day!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.22-Here We Come To Wreck The Day!**

Well, it's up to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Luke, Goku, Vash, Ranma, and even Vegeta to rescue their fellow bishounen from the clutches of Mara. But they're gonna have to go through the booby traps first if they're going to!

The four guys in the group except for Vegeta were singing a very familiar song as they trudged towards Dimmsdale Elementary School. "…This is the song that doesn't end! Oh yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll just keep singing forever just because this is the song that doesn't end! Oh yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people…" THWAP!! "Will you stop singing that annoying song?!" Vegeta demanded. "I already have it stuck in my head, and I don't want you idiots to make it any worse!" He snarled. Everyone else stopped, but Goku ignored him, still singing it at the top of his lungs. It took everyone several times to shut him up.

Finally, they reached the school, and there behind in the baseball field, was a big ol' castle hovering over it. "Damn, that's huge…it sort of reminds me of that one anime movie 'Castle in the Sky.'" Goku said as he whistled at how large it was. "…Except a few feet over the ground." "Hey look everyone! For some odd reason there's a rope that says 'Do not pull because of the Utter Randomness That Happens'." Cosmo said as they walked up to the front door. Or really, flew up to it. "…Where have I heard of this before?" Luke asked as he studied the sign. "Should we pull it even though it says not to?" Vash asked. "Well if it says that, don't pull it. Duh." Ranma scowled. "Oh blast it all! I'm pulling it! I don't care!" Vegeta growled as he reached for the rope. "…Ah! Now I know! Danny Fenton was in Ch.1 of…Vegeta, don't!!" Luke yelled as he saw the saiyajin latch onto the rope. But it was too late. Vegeta pulled it, and it snapped in his hands.

"Oops. Is that supposed to happen?" He asked. The ground then started rumbling, and the group grew very wary of what was going on. "Oh crap! Earthquake!" Ranma exclaimed as they bounced along the ground. "Nice job Vegeta!" Wanda shot at him. "Yeah! How can we rescue everyone if you keep touching stuff?" Timmy asked. "Ah, pipe down! It'll stop soon enough." Vegeta answered. He was right. It stopped within a few seconds, and everyone got to their feet. Suddenly, a few pigeons flew above them and pooped on their heads before they flew away. "That's sick. Reminds me of the time I went to an amusement park and got their yellow crap on my hand. Thought someone sprayed mustard on me…it was still warm too." Cosmo gritted. They made disgusting faces as they wiped it off using Vegeta's spandex when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Well, let's get into the castle." He said as he opened up the door and let everyone through. As soon as the door shut, Vash realized something. "Oh my gosh! That was all randomness we went through!" He exclaimed. "…Wow you're right…..it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Luke said sarcastically at him. Vash's eyes starting tearing up before he ran into a corner. "Where's the love?" He wailed. "Well obviously not here since we're in Mara's territory now." Wanda said. "Hey, what's that saying when you're about to rescue someone?" Goku asked. "…Oh, the one where you save the day or something like that." Ranma answered. "Oh yeah! Well…HERE WE COME TO SAVE THE DAY!!!" He sang as he leaped into the hallway, and got squashed against the wall.

"Holy crap! There's something invisible around here and it's going to kill us all!" Cosmo squealed. "No you idiot, look." Vegeta found a big ol' mallet lying next to the wall where it had a Goku-shaped hole in it. "More like here to wreck the day," he smirked. "It seems that there are traps around. If you follow where I go, we won't fall into anymore." He added as he picked up an unconscious Goku from the wall. Everyone agreed and followed the short man, including Vash who had just stopped wailing and was now being cold to Luke and everyone else he thought was annoying. Vegeta seemed to be right as he walked through the dark hallways, each one with its own deadly trap. Cosmo, who was the last in line, accidentally stepped on a loose stone, and it crumbled away. The walls around the ground shook a bit, and Vash let out a scream, jumping into Wanda's arms. "…My hero! He said happily.

"…" She rolled her eyes and dropped him on the ground with a thud. "What did you step on!?" Vegeta demanded as he looked at Cosmo. "Nothing." He said innocently as he kicked away the loose stone behind him, hitting another stone switch. A door beside them opened up, and out flew something very scary, latching onto Cosmo's face. "AHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" He screamed, running around. "Holy crap! It's some kind of freakishly paper-like monster!" Ranma pointed out. Everyone got into battle stances as they realized what it was. Some battle music came on, and everything went hazy, turning everything into a RPG battle. Ranma, Wanda, and Timmy were in their battle stances.

_(Mission: Attack monster to free Cosmo_) **Attack. **Ranma jumped in first, dealing 15 damage points to the monster with his martial arts. **Attack. **Wanda held her wand out, smacking the monster. She missed, and got hit 7 points before jumping back to her spot. **Skills: Steal. **Timmy jumped at the monster, stealing some items from the monster. **Obtained doujinshi! **Cosmo dealt three damage to all of them, still possessed by the paper monster. At that point, Wanda switched, bringing in Goku. **Special attack: Kamehameha. **A CG came up, with Goku powering up his chi to unleash his attack. He unleashed it, killing off the monster with 600 attack points dealt to it. The monster disappeared, and Cosmo fell to the ground unharmed. Victory music came on as they jumped around doing their victory dance.

A menu came up, giving 10 exp. Points to those who fought, and adding a level to Ranma. Then it gave a paper fan as a spoil from the battle. It then disappeared, laving the group bewildered and confused as they stood over the burnt up paper book on the ground. "What was that?" Vash asked. "I don't know, but like I said, it's the utter randomness that's working its way in us. Let's get to the throne room quick before it becomes a PWP." Luke said as they raced up the stairs. "PWP?" "It stands for: Plot? What plot?" "Oh come on! It's not like there was any plot on the first place." Vegeta snorted. CRASH!!! "Fourth wall!" They yelled.


	23. At Least There's Some Good News

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.23- At Least There's Some Good News**

After their little run in with some traps, our heroes have yet to get to the main room of Mara's castle. And just what do they do with doujinshi?

"I wonder if there was any plot whatsoever the whole time ObiOtaku's been writing this." Cosmo said. CRASH!!! "Dude, last sentence of the last chapter." Ranma pointed out. "Oh, yeah…" "…You know I just realized that in chapter 21, I wasn't supposed to go." Wanda admitted as they walked through the halls. "Then why are you here?" Vegeta asked. "How the heck am I supposed to know?" She said, shrugging. "There's just utter randomness going on." CRASH!! Suddenly, the voice from the cloud floating above them boomed out. "Will you guys quit breaking the fourth wall!? My assistant can't keep up!" Out of nowhere, Felinoel comes running up the stairs, takes a breather, tapes up the wall, and then runs down the stairs.

"…See?" The voice asked. "We can't help it…can we?" Timmy asked everyone, who nodded in agreement. "So when are we going to get to Mara's main throne room?" The voice sighed, "Okay fine…whatever." There was some click clacking noises from the cloud, and there suddenly was a door next to the party. "Whoa…déjà vu." Vash said. The party then opened the door and started running up the flights of stairs.

Meanwhile in Mara's throne room…

"SLAVE!! GET ME MY MANGO SLUSHIE!!" Mara barked out at Tazuki. The Suzaku star nodded slowly and walked off to get it. When he came back, Mara smirked and took the slushie from the tray it sat upon. Sipping it, she looked at the orange-haired cutie from Fushigi Yugi. "You know, you'd look better in a maid's uniform like everyone else. Go and put it on for me." "Yes, Your Majesty." Tazuki said in a monotone voice as he bowed and left the throne room. Mara lay back in her red-velvet lined chair and ordered a certain purple-haired Phantom Thief to enter. "Yes, My Lady?" Dark Mousy asked as he entered wearing a maid's uniform. "Status report on my Queendom." She said. "Everything is exactly as you wished for, my queen. Except…" He started. "Except what?" She asked coolly. "Well there seems to be a rebellious blonde down in the kitchens." Dark said in a trance.

"And who is this rebellious blonde?" Mara asked. "Well from what I've heard, he used to be in a group called Nittle Gnasper or some rock band." "Ah…Tohma Seguchi…bring him here." Mara said. "…I will." Dark said bowing and leaving the room. Within a few seconds, Tohma was brought up by a dark-blue haired young man named Tamahome and another man who wore glasses by the name of Shuichiro Aoki. They dropped him at Mara's feet. "Tohma…what's this I heard about you rebelling in the kitchens?" Mara purred at him. The blonde stuck his tongue out. "Nyah! I'm not under your spell! Besides, I'm bi! So it doesn't affect me because I'm not straight like a ruler, yet I'm not a rainbow either!" He leered at the otaku. Mara blinked slowly, and sat up straight. "…You're right. I totally forgot. Tamahome…Shuichiro…catapult him out the window."

"Um, what?" Tohma asked. "Yes, our queen." They responded, seizing Tohma by the arms once again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Guys! Snap out of it!!! Fight the evil!!! Together we can overthrow Mara!!!!" He tried all he could but it didn't work. "…You'll never get away with this, you evil witch!" Tohma yelled as he was dragged away. He was then stuck into the giant catapult by the window. "I WILL BE AVENGED!!!" "Fire." Mara said in a bored voice. Within a few seconds, Tohma was launched, and he could be heard screaming as he flew through the air.

Back on the stairs…

"Mara's catapulting people out her castle!" Timmy said and he saw a person fly through the air at an incredible speed towards the fangirl army camp. "Boy, I feel sorry for whoever that is." Cosmo said as they looked through a window. After the person looked like a speck in the horizon, they continued climbing up.

At the S.O.B army camp…

"Lady Ash vault rose garden! News from the front line!" A fangirl by the name of Mariklover12 A.K.A. Kei-chan said as she came up and saluted smartly. "Tohma bunny has been catapulted from the evil one's castle, and is heading this way now!" "Tohma was rejected by Mara!? Wow…that's a first. Kei-chan…some soldiers are out there to catch Tohma, so make sure there's enough netting and Gravitation fangirls out there too! Move or else he'll collide into the ground!" Ash vault rose garden commanded. Kei-chan nodded, and ran off, barking orders to several fangirls to help her. As they ran out there, Tohma came screaming into sight, and flew downwards towards the safety net. CRASH!! Everyone blinked as they realized that Tohma hit the ground a couple of feet away from them. "…Tohma bunny! Are you okay!?" Kei-chan asked, shaking the blonde wildly. He couldn't answer with swirls in his eyes.

Back at the castle…

"My lady, are you sure that's wise to catapult someone out the window like that? Perhaps an army of fangirls find out?" Dark asked. "My ideas are always wise! Besides, it's not like they're going to really form an army! And even if they did, I have no weaknesses! Muahahahahah!" Mara laughed. "Oh? But what about that one time I was reading a Sailor Moon shoujo-ai doujinshi and you ordered me to burn it because every time you looked at it you cringed?" Dark asked. "…Blast! How dare you reveal my weakness to whoever might be out there!" Mara hissed, whacking Dark with a mallet.

Back on the stairs…

"Whoa…for some reason I just figured out Mara's weakness." Timmy said as he glanced at the doujinshi he obtained from the last chapter. "Shoujo-ai? Do you think?" Wanda asked. "Ooh, shoujo-ai!? Gimme that!" Luke took the doujinshi away and gave one to Cosmo, and both of them started reading it greedily with Vegeta, Ranma and Goku reading over their shoulders. "…Oh…Rei and Usagi…" Luke drooled. "…Makoto-chan should be doing me instead of Usagi!!" Cosmo complained as he glared at the pages he turned to. "…I prefer Rei and Minako myself." Goku started. "…No way! Usagi and Rei!" Ranma said. "Blast both of you. Minako and Makoto." Vegeta smirked.

"…Oh yeah! Holla out to my home boy!" Cosmo said as he high-fived Vegeta. "Nah…how about Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi…in a fivesome??" Vash suggested. All the guys stared at him for a bit, and then broke into really huge grins. "Ohhhhh…that's even better!" "…Men!" Wanda muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well, at least there's some good news. We could use a break from running up the stairs anyway." Timmy shrugged.


	24. Save Our Bishounen!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.24- Save Our Bishounen!**

"Where we last left off, our heroes were still getting through the traps in castle, while the fangirl army was working their way towards Operation: Bishounen Freedom. With their morale boosted for having Tohma Seguchi in their ranks, the army is slowly preparing to invade Mara's evil territory…" "Hey! Who's that?" Dragonballzfreakgirl asked. "Is he a spy?" "…He's probably one of Mara's evil henchmen! Get him!" Galixia yelled, pointing at him. The narrator heard this and freaked out, running away from a bunch of angry fangirls who were wielding rakes, swords, spears, and other sharp pointy objects to inflict pain with. "GAH!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! IF I WANTED TO, OBIOTAKU SHOULD'VE PAID ME MORE!!" He screamed. "Hey!!!! You should be lucky I even had you make a cameo appearance, Fenton!!" The voice yelled from the cloud.

"I WOULD HAVE RATHER STAYED IN 'THE BISHOUNEN GHOST BOY' INSTEAD!! GETTING THE CRAP KICKED OUT OF ME IN THAT STORY IS LOT MORE, WELL…NON-BODILY!!" Danny yelled back. "GET THE SPY!!!" The fangirls yelled as they kept chasing after him. Eventually they ran over a hill, and they were yelps of pain and other bodily sounds of getting the crap kicked out of. The voice from the cloud just whistled and slowly floated away back to the action taking place over at the castle. "SAVE OUR BISHOUNEN!!"

In the castle staircase…

"I swear its some kind of…what was that word people used when Justin Timberlake took off Janet Jackson's costume off and exposed her right breast at the Superbowl?" Luke asked. "A wardrobe malfunction?" Cosmo said. "Oh yeah! That's it! I mean, they could've used more nudity in this page…what do you think?" Luke asked as he studied the doujinshi in front of him. "I don't know…I suggest the author take the rating up a notch if we're going to describe this sort of thing." Cosmo suggested. "Huh…yeah…I've noticed it's stayed at PG-13 until I dunno…I forgot when she changed the rating and stuff." CRASH!!!! Wanda finally hit the two bishounen over the head with her mallet. "Are you two done destroying the fourth wall?? I'd like to kick the crap out of Mara before I get old!!" She gritted between her teeth. "…Since when were you young?" Vegeta sniggered. At that point, fire appeared in her eyes, and she turned to scream at Vegeta. "I AM NOT OLD!!!!"

"…Oh? My mistake…you're fat then." Vegeta said. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE, YOU SHORT SPANDEX-CLAD EGOTISICAL BASTARD!!! I OUGHTA HAVE LET MARA TAKE YOU WHILE I STILL HAD THE CHANCE YOU FREAK!!!" Wanda screamed as she ran at the saiyajin, but was held back by Goku. "Now now, Wanda…violence doesn't solve anything, but if it's Vegeta you're talking about, he does deserve an ass-kicking." Goku said. "Kakkarott!? You're taking her side?" Vegeta demanded. "Well you have been getting on everyone's nerves lately." Ranma said. "You're not in this, crossdresser!" Vegeta shot at him. "…Oh hell no you just did not call me a cross dresser." He said. "Well you're not, but in your line of anime, you're most likely a drag queen." Vash put in his two cents.

"Shut up you malnourished dumb blonde!" Ranma yelled. "Hey! I get my daily serving of vitamin R, C, and G in donuts!" Vash yelled back. "HA!! There's no such thing as Vitamins R and G you idiot!" "Cosmo, will you please get your booty on over here and defend me?" Wanda asked. "Why? Goku's doing a fine job of that." Cosmo snorted. "Look here…he's just making sure I don't kill Vegeta." Wanda explained. "Ohh, getting on the defensive now, eh?" The green-haired fairy asked. "Cosmo, stop being jelalous!" "I'm not jealous; I'm just making sure he ain't taking my woman." Cosmo said. "…COSMO DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!" Wanda yelled, almost forgetting about Vegeta.

"…Damn girl, you got some hate issues, and I ain't gonna take it!" Cosmo said, snapping his fingers and bobbing his head. "Mm hmm…that's right." "…Why are you talking like that?" Luke asked. "I don't know. For a moment there I had the urge to do something East side." Cosmo shrugged. "Ha! You probably don't even know what East side is!" Luke said. "Hey! I'm gangsta enough for the both of us!" Cosmo argued. And as things started to heat up between the group, Timmy finally broke it up by yelling at the top of his voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS EVEN ARGUING ABOUT!!??" He screamed. Everyone paused and looked at each other. "I dunno." They said, shrugging their shoulders.


	25. Operation: Bishounen Freedom!

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.25- Operation: Bishounen Freedom!**

This is the third to the last chapter of FOPGA, and I just want to thank everyone who has read this and commented on my story. I'm so happy! tears up before getting poked by stick Anyway, yes, there will be a sequel to this, so it's even crazier!

Lady Myotismon: Well, Ch.4 was written before updated their site and stuff, so some of the earlier chapters got kind of messed up, but I'm planning to rewrite it after I finish this story up, then work on the sequel.

Enough of my ranting…here's the chapter!

"Are we there yet?" Comso complained as they continued their trek up the enormously long flight of stairs to Mara's throne room. "Well if you hadn't stopped to read hentai, then we would've been there by now!" Wanda shot back. "What?! You're blaming me?! Luke was the one with the perverted mind!" Cosmo growled, glaring at the bishoujo trainer. Luke just shrugged and whistled innocently. "Will you both shut up? You're giving me a blasted headache!" Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance. "Kind of like you and Bulma, eh Veggie?" Goku chuckled. "…DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!" Vegeta yelled. Suddenly, an elevator appeared next to him. "…Welcome to Versa-tell. Please state the names of the people of your party, and what you are here for." A cheerful voice said as they entered the elevator.

"Uh, I'm Son Goku, savior of the Earth, along with Vegeta, Vash the Stampede, Cosmo and Wanda and their godchild Timmy Turner, and Ranma Saotome, crossdresser." Goku said. "Hey!" Ranma said. "Thank you…please take your badges and attatch them to the front of your clothes. Have a nice day!" The voice went away, and several badges flew out at them. Everyone caught theirs, each saying their name on it with the words _Rescue Mission_ underneath. The doors closed behind them. "…Okay, now what?" Vash asked. "Well, we're here to go to Mara's throne room, right? So obviously it's on level 18 because it's her favorite number." Luke explained. "I hope you're right." Wanda said, pressing the button that had eighteen on it. The elevator started, and they were finally on their way.

Meanwhile, back at the fangirl army camp…

"…I'm sick and tired of waiting! Let's just attack the castle already!" Tohma complained as he sat in a chair by the main tent. Some fangirls were using palm leaves to fan him down, while another massaged his back. "I mean, they've been gone for what…a week now?" He asked. "It's been only a day." A fangirl named Lady Myotismon said, rolling her eyes as she passed by. "It sure doesn't feel like it." Tohma scowled as he rubbed some more suntan lotion on his nose like a nerd. At that point, Ash vault rose garden pulled up on a moped and thwapped him across the head. "Stop complainin! You'll get your revenge like the rest of us." "Bah…" Tohma sat back down and started slurping up a pink lemonade slushie.

"Mara! Your evil reign of terror has ended!" Timmy announced as they burst in through the double doors. "We're here to rescue all of the guys from you!" The teen paused to nudge Vegeta in the arm. "Even the ones we don't like." He said dully. "Dark! Quick! I need one of your witty and clever strategies!" Mara said. "But I don't know jack about fighting!" Dark said. Mara glared at him. "…Uh…put 60 pretty boys on them." "Brilliant! Dark, you're amazing! …SLAVES!! GET THEM!" Mara shouted, pointing at the group. About 60 bishounen came into the room, most of them fighters from different kinds of anime. Including some of the really cruddy ones. I have no clue what kinds, but I'm pretty sure there are some out there. The party got into fighting stances, eying the group surrounding them. "Finally! I'm been waiting for a good fight." Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Hear hear." Goku said.

Within a few minutes, they kicked most of the bishounens' butts. "…Eh, ObiOtaku's just too lazy to write out the battle in RPG mode." Cosmo whispered under his breath to Timmy as he held his star ended lightsaber out in front of him. "I wouldn't say that if I was you." Timmy said. KA-THUNK!! A brick fell from the cloud, "accidentally" conking out the green-haired bishounen unconscious. "Take that!" The voice snorted. As quickly as they came in, they were captured.

"WANDA!" Cosmo wailed. "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE CATAPULTED!!" He cried. They looked at him, and the green-eyed bishoujo blinked. "Hey, that's a great idea!" "Cosmo!" Wanda glared at her husband. Mara smirked as she watched Mamoru stick Wanda into the catapult, and pull the lever. The pink-haired bishoujo screamed as she flew through the window. The evil otaku then turned to her captured prizes. "Put them in the dungeon!" Mara cackled. The bishouen slowly nodded, herding the captured members into the middle of the room. Gene Starwind pressed a button, and bars surrounded them. At the same time, the floor opened below them, and the cage quickly dropped into the pit. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But somehow, the cage halted in mid-air by the chain, causing everyone to collide into each other. "Ouch! That hurt!" Vash whined as he rubbed his butt. "…Now what do we do, genius?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as they were now trapped in a cage, in which they were hanging over a pit full of…"CATS!! GAH!!" Ranma screamed, hanging onto Vash for dear life. "…Will you get off me? You're too close to my crotch!" Vash scowled, shoving the shaking martial artist off him.

In the meantime, Wanda flew through the sky, landing on top of Tohma Seguchi and knocking him out. He was resting peacefully on the army cot a few seconds earlier. She shook her head, and quickly ran over to Ash vault rose garden's strategist tent…

"Milady…" Dark started as he entered the throne room and bowed. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to have fun?" Mara asked as she poked the six bishounen through the cell bars with a stick. "Yes, but I have some urgent news. Apparently the fangirl army is behind me now." "WHAT???" Mara screeched as she stopped poking and whirled around. She then saw a whole bunch of fangirls with their sharp pointy objects, and with very angry looks on their faces. "…Oh crap." Mara said sweatdropping.


	26. Mara Gets What She Deserves

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.26- Mara Gets What She Deserves**

The fangirl army has penetrated Mara's castle, but what happens when the evil otaku sends forth her bishounen zombie army? A whole lot of glomping, that's what!

"GET MARA!" The fangirl army screamed as they ran after the evil bishounen trainer, waving their pointy sharp objects. Mara growled as she ran for her life to a nearby gate where she held her very own army. "Go, my pretties!" Mara cackled as she slammed the button to the gate, opening it up and revealing a whole bunch of bishounen. They ran out with their own weapons of mass destruction. The fangirl army surged forward, and there was nothing but clanks of rakes and forks and other weird weapons against one another. The group watched in awe as the fangirl army was slowly being beaten back, considering they didn't want to hurt their bishounen. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS!" Mara laughed, pointing at the group. "You can't stand the thought of hurting your men, can you? Your fangirlish whims are your weakness and won't save you once I send the rest of my army in to destroy you!"

"Dang! What do we do?" CloudRox1 asked as she bonked several bishounen on the head with a rubber chicken. "I don't know! If Mara actually has a weakness, we could use that to our advantage and fight back!" Ash vault rose garden said as she beat back Goten with one of those big ol' cell phones that first appeared in the nineties. "But she doesn't have a weakness!" Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter argued, jumping over Naruto as he dove for her but landed on his stomach. "Well, we're just gonna have to figure it out!"

In the meantime, our heroes are still stuck in their cage over the pit of cats. Ranma was still freaking out, while the rest of the group was bored out of their minds. "Boring!" Cosmo yawned as he flipped through a Tenchi Muyo shoujo-ai doujinshi from their stash, waiting for something exciting to actually happen. "They've been fighting for ten minutes, and I'm already bored to death." Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling. "I don't know why, but I think ObiOtaku's making fun of our show." He said. "Why?" Goku asked. "Because we constantly stretched out the fighting, and she got bored easily. It's either that, or she's too lazy to type out the fighting. "Hey!" The voice from the cloud said as it threw a brick and conked out Vegeta.

"That's what you get for talking about me without my knowledge!" The cloud fumed as floated around in an angry shade of red. "Well, that's good enough for me." Cosmo said as he tossed the doujinshi out the cage. For some odd reason, it landed near Mara, and she picked it up. "Ooh! Tenchi Muyo manga!" She looked through it, and paled. "EEEKKKK! LESBIANESS! EVILLL!" She screamed in horror as she dropped it and ran around screaming. The armies stopped fighting to watch Mara freaking out. The fangirl army finally realized what her weakness was as they picked up the doujinshi. "She's allergic to shoujo-ai!" Wanda proudly announced as she held out the doujinshi at her. Mara continued screaming, finally knocking over her throne and getting pinned to the ground because the chair on top of her.

"Please! Do anything you want with me! Just don't show anymore shoujo-ai!" Mara begged as the fangirl army surrounded her. Ash vault rose garden smirked she crossed her arms. "We, of the Save Our Bishounen army, demand that you free our bishounen back to the wild where we can glomp them as much as we want under free will. And we'll going to put you away in jail for awhile, because obviously we have a lot of witnesses about what you've done." She said. "Here here!" Vash yelled from the cage. "Is that all?" Mara asked, glaring at the fangirl army with contempt. "You also must give the magic donut back to Timmy Turner so he can wish this all back to normal." "…Very well…" Mara extracted the donut from her pocket and handed it to the leader, pouting.

"Here! Catch!" Ash vault rose garden threw it at the cage, but it hit the bars and dropped into the pit of cats. "Uh oh…" She said sweatdropping. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the cats fight over it, eating every single last crumb of it. "AHHHH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Everyone screamed. "Eh heh…sorry!" She said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "…Now we'll never get out of this nightmare!" He wailed. Just when things seemed bad, Mara spoke up. "Here…You might as well have the rest of the nasty donut, brat." She said, throwing it at the cage. "I was going to keep it, but I don't like the taste." This time Timmy caught it and ate the rest of the donut. "…Ick! That's nasty! But I wish everything was back to normal, and Mara was in jail!" Everything glowed, and within a flash everything was back to normal. All the bishounen blinked as they were free from Mara's wish. There was suddenly a whole bunch of girls' screams, and a whole lot of glomping. "Whoa! Too much love there!" Timmy said. "Hey, at least we saved the world." Wanda said.

A/N: AHHHH! bows sooo sorry! I haven't updated this story in a while! I was sooo busy over the month putting up my fanart and stuff.


	27. The Day He Married Makoto

**Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime!**

**Ch.27- The Day He Married Makoto**

When Cosmo gets the wedding bug jitters, will he be able to survive his own wedding?

Cosmo paced back and forth in his dressing room, absolutely a nervous wreck. Within the hour, he was going to exchange vows with the person he adored and loved for as long as he could remember, and spend the rest of his life with her. Even perhaps making little green/brown-haired fairy babies with the power to conduct electricity, and hopefully raise them to not fry Fairy World while they were learning to control their magic powers in school. Then once their kids were all grown up and they have kids of their own, then he and Makoto could live peacefully to old age. That is, if the marriage would turn out right. "GAH! WHAT IF I TRIP? WHAT IF I ACCIDENTALLY STEP ON MAKO'S DRESS AND PANTS HER? WHAT IF OUR KIDS TURN OUT WEIRD? Oh, I can just blame Makoto… BUT WHAT IF I FORGET MY VOWS! WILL SHE FORGET HERS? WILL MOMMA TRY TO KILL HER? ARGH! SO MANY QUESTIONS, SO LITTLE ANSWERS IN LIFE!" Timmy then came in, dressed in a nice tuxedo.

"Dude…I can hear you yelling from the hallways on the other side of the chapel. You okay?" He asked. Cosmo looked at his godchild, hyperventilating. "DO I LOOK OKAY?" He said, his eyes looking very wide like a deer caught in a headlight. "Dude, chill…it'll be fine." "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY! YOU DIDN'T SCREW UP YOUR WEDDING TO CHIBIUSA!" Cosmo cringed when he looked into a mirror. "I'm gonna get married to the number one most beloved person in my life…and…and…then I'm gonna get screwed!" He started hyperventilating again. "Screwed as in, screwed screwed? Or screwed as in you know, screw screw?" Timmy asked. Cosmo stared at Timmy with flat green eyes. "Go away, you don't understand." He said. Timmy shrugged. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Hey! Half-hour until the wedding march starts! Get you butt on out there!" Wanda said as she poked her head into the dressing room. "Wanda, will Cosmo be okay?" Timmy asked. "I'm sure he will…but if he starts to screw up the entire wedding, then wear these, and I'll tell you what to say and stuff." She explained, handing Cosmo and Timmy a couple of earphone sets. "Thank the gods for wedding planners." Cosmo sighed as he put it on. "Testing!" Wanda said. "AGH! My ears!" Cosmo wailed as there was very loud feedback in the earphones. "Good…can you hear me now?" She asked. "Loud and clear." Timmy reported. "...Well, what are you waiting for? Get your butt out there!"

Meanwhile, in another room, Makoto Kino was getting ready for the most memorable time in her life: getting married to the biggest idiot in the universe. "Hey! But he's cute!" Makoto argued as she put on her veil. "And has a good personality, funny, probably great in bed." Right… She opened the door slightly to hear the wedding march music change a bit. "About 5 minutes to go…" She grinned. "So Makoto, how do you feel to marry a handsome fairy like Cosmo?" Usagi asked as she put the flower bouquet in her hands. "Nervous…but I bet Cosmo is calm and collected." Makoto said.

"NOOOOO! I CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT THERE!" The green-haired fairy screeched as he hung onto the chapel pillars leading to the main room where the wedding was going to be. "Don't be a chicken!" Timmy growled as he and Wanda pulled on Cosmo's tuxedo jacket to get him off. "GET MARRIED TO HER, YOU FOOL! I DIDN'T SPEND ALL THIS TIME FOR YOU TO NOT GO THROUGH WITH IT!" Wanda yelled, prying her friend off with a crowbar. "She's got a point." Timmy added. At that point, Cosmo let go of the pillar, and tumbled across the floor in front of the double French doors. "Okay, but only because I spend a bunch of moola on this wedding…" He said, opening the door.

"Hey everyone! Nice to see ya! Thanks for coming to my wedding! Hope you brought a lot of wedding presents!" Cosmo greeted the guests as he went to go stand at the altar. Mama Cosma sat in the front pew, her hands perfectly folded on her lap and in her best Sunday dress. "Cosmo-lolo is marrying a lovely girl…but she better not take him away from me, or else I'll have to do something…drastic." She said pleasantly to the guests around her. (Mostly everyone from who knew Cosmo and Makoto.) They nodded hesitantly, unsure if they should be agreeing. "Doesn't my little boy look so handsome?" She gushed. "Oh Cosmo! Mummy's here! Look at me!" She called, waving her hand. Cosmo saw his mother and waved in embarrassment. "Hello, mama…" He said as Timmy rolled his eyes. But not where Mama Cosma could see him. She'd thwap him across the head with her big 'ol heavy purse.

At that point, the music changed, and the 'Wedding March' started. Everyone turned to see the flower girl…er…cat, who was Luna, and then the ring bearer, Artemis. Finally the beautiful bride came through the doors, her train being carried by Usagi. Cosmo felt a swell of pride as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. Mamoru, who was giving Makoto away, gave a thumbs-up to Cosmo and winked. When Makoto walked up to Cosmo, he took her hand and looked into each other's eyes, love apparent in their eyes. The priest, who was Jorgen Von Strangle for some reason, put on glasses, and started reading from the book. "We are gathered here today to put two people together that shouldn't be but the author wrote it so it's right from her perspective." He said flatly.

"That's right!" The voice from the cloud said as it floated over the altar. Some people put their fingers to their lips to shush the cloud. "Oops, sorry." The cloud said. "Anyway, because I don't like sitting through boring sessions, I'm going to shorten it." Jorgen said. "Cosmo, do you promise to be faithful and loving and do everything Makoto asks and more because I says so?" Cosmo blinked. "Uh…sure." "Makoto, you too?" "Uh…yeah." "Anyone who thinks they have an opinion whether or not these two lovebirds shouldn't be together?" Jorgen asked, looking out at the audience. Everyone lifted their hands. "Something that hasn't to do with no plot?" Everyone lowered their hands. "I thought so. Now give each other the rings." Mamoru handed the pillow out, but accidentally tripped over Artemis, and sprawled all over the floor. The pillow fell, and the rings were flying through the air. Everyone gasped, but Cosmo and Makoto lifted their hands, making the rings slip onto their ring fingers in a parody of Lord of The Rings.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jorgen announced. Cosmo lifted up the veil and kissed Makoto on the lips with love, and her in return. Everyopne started bawling their eyes and wailing as tears gushed out incredible speeds. "PDA! PDA!" Some children shrieked in the background. The parents scowled and scolded their children by hitting their hands with a rubber chicken. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds turned and walked down the aisle to the outside. They gathered and threw rice at the couple, sometimes getting it their eyes. "Ow! You bastards! I need to see!" Cosmo growled. Makoto laughed and got into the new car that was waiting for them at the foot of the chapel. "I love you Cosmo!" "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I love you too!" Cosmo said, rubbing his eyes. The newlywed couple got into the car and drove away, with cans hanging from the back bumper of the car and the sign that says 'Just married' on it. Once they were on the freeway and headed towards their honeymoon hotel, Cosmo asked,

"What do we do now?" Makoto shrugged. "I don't know…wanna go play the Let's Not Study Game?" She suggested. "Cool! I claim the first controller!" And so, Cosmo and Makoto spent their honeymoon playing video games and doing the nasty. Nine months later, they had a couple of kids, and they weren't ugly like Cosmo thought they would be. If they did, he would've blame Makoto. And then eventually it would lead to arguments, a divorce…

BUT THEN…REALITY SETS IN!

"Wow! I married Makoto and we had pretty kids that had magical lightning to save the world! But then if our kids were ugly, I would've blamed Makoto, and then eventually we'll argue, and divorce, and then I would have to pay child support…and then the kids would think I'm the worst dad in the world…but hey! I got to do the nasty with Makato-chan!" Cosmo exclaimed as he sat up in bed. "…Go back to bed, Cosmo…you had a dream…" Wanda said sleepily. "…Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true!" Cosmo muttered. "Hey, at least Mara won't bother us anymore..." Wanda said. "Oh yeah! Well, until she breaks out of Fairy World jail, that is..." Cosmo said.

The End

I hope the ending doesn't suck...I had a hard time wondering how to end the story. If you think it's over, don't worry, there's a sequel called Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime Again. It has alot more humor and randomness. Prepare for some cameo appearances and get ready to laugh your butt off!


End file.
